Juro que te amo::
by jakiikiryuu
Summary: yuuki y zero se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos pero que pasara cuando yuuki empieze a recordar su vida pasada y kaname le haga creer algo que no es...entren y descubran jiji N/T :le cambie el titulo ok antes era"Tu amor"
1. Sueños

**N/A**: Antes que nada quiero pedirles una mega disculpa toda enorme por no haber publicado el siguiente capitulo pero se me descompuso mi computadora y adios a todo lo que tenia ahí D: fue demaciado frustrante, pero bueno tome los capitulos anteriores y no pude evitar la tentacion de agregarles mas cosas asi que bueno voi a editar y agregar espero que sean pacientes y no les moleste mucho pues en si no cambie la historia solo puse mas detalles y conversaciones importantes que se me habían pasado , claro que seguiré subiendo por que en lo personal me encanto como quedo la historia hasta hay segunda parte no les quiero adelantar mucho por que le quito emoción. Voy a tomarme toda la noche pero tratare republicar hasta donde me de la imaginación espero me perdonen prometo que no se van a decepcionar y espero Reviews para saber su opinión (: no me linche plis suficiente tuve con perder toda la info en mi amada compu r.r ya aprendi la leccion guardare todo en un usb ¬¬

**Capitulo 1: Sueños**

A veces creemos que lo hemos visto todo, cuando en realidad vamos empezando el camino que nos llevara a descubrirnos , a definir quienes somos en realidad y para ello ahí que recordar cierto pasado, que de manera indirecta afectara este presente y sobre todo en las decisiones importantes que abra que elegir pero que sucede cuando viejos recuerdos aparecen repentinamente, recuerdos que no parecen ser nuestros si no de otras personas …personas que pisaron esta tierra antes de que existiéramos, será posible seguir el mismo camino con aquellas confusas vivencias que al parecer no son tuyas , eso es algo que yuuki cross enfrentara pues aquel candado que sellaba todo recuerdo se a ido oxidando a tal grado que pronto dejara escapar lo que en su interior guardaba….recuerdos que ella cuestionara y se preguntara si son solo simples sueños…

_**-noooooo mírame, no me dejes por favor -**_decía una llorosa yuuki sosteniendo un cuerpo casi fallecido sentía como iba creciendo un charco de sangre a su alrededor _**-quédate a mi lado... tu… tu me lo prometiste -**_de pronto ya no sintió la respiración de quien sostenía, una enorme desesperación e impotencia apareció por el hecho de no poder salvar a quien mas amaba _**-noooooo**_

**-noooooo-**la joven despertó con los ojos llorosos se sorprendió al notar que alguien de cabellos plateados la abrazaba, se preguntaba como no había notado la presencia del chico, se sintió sumamente apenada pero a la vez aliviada de que el estuviera ahí y de que aquel espantoso sueño hubiera terminado , lo agradecía tanto por que sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho

**-ya paso solo fue un mal sueño…-**decía el peliplateado mientras acariciaba su cabello con cierta ternura y paciencia la cual provoco que un leve rubor apareciera en sus mejillas, trato de ocultar su cara sonrojada en el pecho de su acompañante para que este no lo notara

**-ze…ro-**la guardiana se aferraba a su calidos brazos, le tranquilizaba saber que el estaba bien, por que de cierta manera sentía una sensación muy extraña como si el hubiera sido aquel apuesto caballero que sostenía en sus brazos el cual sangraba, tembló ante la idea de que zero pudiera ser aquel o tal vez un ser querido como kaname kuran lo era para ella

**-me espantaste-** la voz de zero la saco de sus pensamientos sobre aquel extraño sueño**-temí lo peor cuando te oí gritar-**susurro roncamente con voz seria, le costaba creer que el se comportara de esa forma…tan calida cuando por lo general tiene una expresión tan fría

**-yo... lo siento… tuve una pesadilla-**decía aun sonrojada, con mucho trabajo le sostenía la mirada

**-todo esta bien?-** los ojos violetas aquellos que tenían un brillo extraño le miraban con preocupación

**-si zero, todo esta bien…solo me asuste un poco no le tomes importancia –**trato de sonar lo mas tranquila y serena posible, no quería preocuparlo con simples y absurdas pesadillas cuando el tenia tanto trabajo

-**de acuerdo te creo y que fue lo que viste en tus sueños que te causo tanto pavor, no me digas que otra vez las matemáticas te están dando pesadillas-**una sonrisa burlesca apareció en su rostro, sus brazos permanecía sobre la joven castaña en un acto algo posesivo

-**no, no eres tan mal maestro-**yuuki no hizo ningún esfuerzo por separarse de el se sentía tan tranquila que aquella angustia que sentía había desaparecido con solo oír la voz de zero

-**bueno entonces que fue lo que soñaste que te puso así...**

**-…fue algo muy extraño sabes…todo era tan confuso y pude sentir mucho dolor era una opresión en el pecho-**llevo una mano al lugar dicho-**había sangre…y sostenía un cuerpo en mis brazos-**zero se dio cuenta del miedo que le provocaba a la joven el hablar sobre ese sueño y a pesar de que tenia curiosidad por saber mas, prefirió no seguir cuestionándole y solo le abrazo mas fuerte

**-solo fue un sueño, no debes ver mas películas de miedo, esta academia te tiene mas sugestionada que el director-**

**-zero no seas así el dire…-**yuuki se quedo a mitad de lo que diría por que al parecer había invocado a su padre con solo pensarlo

**-hijos llegaran tarde –** los dos jóvenes deshicieron aquel abrazo protector al oír la peculiar voz del director que anunciaba su entrada a la habitación de la castaña

**-maldita sea cuantas veces te diré que no soy tu...-**zero se había parado rápido protestando ante aquel titulo como siempre ocurría

**-buenos días pequeña yuuki-** el director no hizo mucho caso, se hubiera puesto a llorar y preguntarse que había hecho mal pero esa mañana lucia extraño, últimamente todo era muy extraño en la academia cross,

**-hijo...-**decía terminando la frase que quedo incompleta con la entrada de su tutor, desesperado salio de la habitación **–te veo luego yuuki-**  
yuuki iba a retener al peliplateado pero el ya se había marchado

**-como amaneció las mas bella de mis hijas-**en la cara del director apareció un amplia sonrisa dulce

**-soy la única-**decía con una pequeña risita mientras aparecía una gota en su cabeza

**-buen punto, anda rápido a cambiarte que este día será pesado –**dijo su padre alzando el dedo remarcando lo dicho

**-es verdad casi lo olvidaba... ahora es viernes –**se pego levemente la frente como es que se le había olvidado

**-si la mayoría de los alumnos abandonan la academia los viernes para estar los fines de semana con sus familiares, oh se me olvidaba les tengo una sorpresa a ti y a zero, bueno a trabajar se a dicho, a trabajar por mis encantadores y bellos alumnos que día a día con su esfuerzo forjan un mejor...-**yuuki se estremeció sabia como eran los largos discursos de su "padre" y no quería quedarse ahí atrapada toda la mañana escuchando sus ideales , no era que no estuviera de acuerdo con ellos pero el director siempre repetía lo mismo y ya estaba mareada **  
**

**- si… papa ya me voy si** - salio corriendo del lugar con su uniforme en mano, se iba a cambiar en el baño, mientras que en su habitación el director contenía las lagrimas y las ganas de gritar por el altoparlante lo que su hija había pronunciado al salir del cuarto

**-me dijo papa por fin -**decía llorando de emoción **–ahí no… no puede ser no la grabe-**se lamento con lagrimas en los ojos, lagrimas que también invadían a una persona de cabellera rubia en una habitación diferente, un joven de la clase nocturna para ser mas específicos y el pobre gritaba y revolvía cosas coléricamente maldiciendo en voz baja

**-donde esta ! aquí lo deje yo…- **buscaba casi histérico entre sus cosas –** yo lo deje aquí !-**

**-cálmate…-**susurraba un despreocupado shiki recargado sobre el marco de la puerta, observándole con desinterés

**-como quieres que me calme si me han robado el póster de kaname-sama-**había gritado tan fuerte que el edificio de la luna había temblado por unos breves instantes, no tardo en que los perfectos rostros de rima, ruka, ichijo, aparecieran detrás de shiki

**-reza por que kaname-sama no haya escuchado-**replico ruka cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho con voz cortante

**-te estaba buscando-**la rubia modelo le miro sin expresión alguna en su rostro, shiki senri solo se volvió a rima

**-ya me encontraste-** y sin decir mas los dos jóvenes se marcharon caminando despreocupadamente

**-esos dos son muy habladores que bueno que son modelos y no comentaristas-**decía ichijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja**-he, Aidou yo creo que deberías recoger este desastre por que no creo que a kaname le agrade ver esto…-**

**-que se supone que no me agrade ver-**la voz autoritaria del presidente de la clase nocturna resonó en aquel lugar**,** miro aquella escena con seriedad tanto que podía cortar el aire con ella**-…Aidou…-**el propietario del nombre tembló al oír la voz de kaname que para nada presagiaba algo bueno

**-kaname-sama el estaba buscando un retrato tuyo…-**susurro venenosamente ruka, aidou se desmayo asiendo un ruido sordo al caer por la mirada que kaname kuran le dedico

**-si, aidou tuvo la gentileza de ayudarme a buscar un retrato tuyo y mió el que te obligue a tomarte, y digamos que exagero un poco en la búsqueda – **el vicepresidente actuó rápido ya que kaname tenia un aura oscura a su alrededor y eso no presagiaba nada bueno, últimamente el castaño había tenido muchas preocupaciones y si de por si su humor no era muy bueno, kaname les dio la espalda mientras aidou se recuperaba del susto y se levantaba rápido

**-si llego a verlo te lo are saber espero que lo encuentres, esa foto me agrada -**giro un poco su rostro viendo con cierta amabilidad a su amigo, aidou se le fue la boca hasta el piso como era que takuma tenia mejor relación con kaname que el

**-jeje si salíamos muy bien podríamos quitarle el trabajo a rima y a shiki si no lo proponemos **–respondió el ojiverde con una gran sonrisa

**-aidou limpias este desastre antes de márchate-**fueron las ultimas palabras de kuran antes de atravesar la puerta

**-que patético…-**musito ruka disponiéndose a marcharse

**-tú lo tienes ¬¬…-**replico Aidou acusadoramente

**-que te hace pensar que yo lo tengo-**contesto la vampireza con aire de indignación

**-he no se tal ves por que no soportas la idea de que sea mas admirador de kaname-sama que tu-**

**-como te atreves a tan siquiera decirlo no ahí nadie en este mundo que quiera mas a kaname-sama que yo-**

**-ejem…cof cof…chicos no veo por que se disputan el cariño de kaname si ambos saben que yo soy mas amigo de el-**el oji verde se arrepintió pronto de lo dicho al ver como le miraron los dos vampiros**-saben que, olviden lo que dije , me tengo que ir-** y salio corriendo de aquella habitación antes de que le colgaran por andar alardeando, aunque si algo había que le preocupara a takuma era el semblante de su amigo, el sabia todo el trabajo que kaname debía realizar tenia muchas responsabilidades sin contar que ocultaba algo el podía sentirlo y sabia que era algo demasiado grande y demasiado… malo (?)

La imagen de aquel sueño aun no abandonaba su mente aun veía aquella escena en la que sostenía a alguien desangrado eso provocaba que el temor volviera a aparecer"_** debo hacerle caso a zero, solo fue un sueño nadabas, no tengo por que ponerme así por un simple sueño…esta mañana , la forma en la que me trato me pareció tan calida como me gustaría que zero se comportara así todo el tiempo de seguro de esa manera le agradaría mas a la gente..."- **_el timbre que anunciaba la salida la saco de sus pensamientos

**- hey, tenemos trabajo, deja de soñar despierta-** decía zero molestándola

**-he, a si yo... que me decías-**contesto un poco sonrojada al ver al dueño de sus pensamientos frente a ella

**-siempre es lo mismo contigo **susurro con fastidio para después salir del salón

**-hey zero espera -**corrió a alcanzarlo iba a bajar las escaleras pero tropezó**-aaaaaaaaaa-**

**-distraída, pudiste haber tenido una fuerte caída-** aquella voz provoco que abriera los ojos como platos

**-kana...me sempai-** susurro la joven ferozmente sonrojada ya que el la sostenía por la cintura

**-ten mas cuidado si-**le dedico una sonrisa a la castaña quien creía que su cara pasaba por la gama del rojo una y otra vez con solo mirar a su acompañante de bellaza inhumana ,bueno el no era humano…..

**-claro yo tendré...-** kaname se fue acercando mas a ella por lo que yuuki se quedo pasmada y sumamente nerviosa tanto que se le había olvidado completar lo que iba a decir y era sumamente entendible frente a su rostro estaba kaname kuran un atractivo vampiro de belleza angelical

**-yuuki- **zero miraba con odio a kaname**-es hora de irnos-** la jalo del brazo apartándola del "chupasangre" como solía llamarlos con desprecio, pero ciertamente zero kiryuu guardaba un odio asía kaname kuran inimaginable se daba cuenta de cómo este miraba a yuuki como si tuviera ganas de comérsela y eso le enfermaba

**-que no puedes solo-**el castaño le devolvió la mirada, la joven guardiana noto la evidente tensión en el aire y eso al asusto un poco conociendo el carácter de su compañero quien no dudaría ni un segundo en sacar el arma

**-eam este...adiós kaname-sempai que pase un lindo fin de semana-**tomo de la mano a zero y lo arrastro lejos de ahí

**-adiós...mi yuuki-**veía como se alejaba la pequeña figura de yuuki y su fastidioso amigo

**-perdón si te interrumpí**-decía zero amargamente con la mirada algo perdida

**-he no… lo que pasa es que yo me iba a caer y kaname-sempai amablemente… -**

**-no tienes por que darme explicaciones-****  
**

**-zero yo...-**

**-adiós prefecta, Kiryuu -** decía Aidou Hanabusa interrumpiéndoles

**-adiós sempai-**hacia una pequeña reverencia, yuuki golpeo levemente el codo de zero

**-tárdate en regresar enserio sin presiones-** sonrió sarcástico el peliplateado

**-tan atento como siempre Kiryuu -**dijo retirándose, yuuki siguió anotando todos los que salían de la academia, mientras el chico de ojos violetas se alejaba del lugar con paso despreocupado

**-zero... ahí no puede ser donde te metiste -**decía una yuuki confundida volteando para todos lados, anduvo deambulando varios minutos por toda la academia hasta que vio la silueta del chico bajo un árbol, frunció el ceño que se creía zero para saltarse los deberes la chica se acerco decidida a reclamarle **–zero por fin te encontré** – el peliplateado no dijo nada permaneció callado ignorando la presencia de la castaña **–necesito ke vengas conmigo no te puedes saltar los deberes así como así no es justo que yo haga el trabajo sola –**yuuki comenzó a jalarlo de los brazos intentando que se levantara pero zero no cedía **–anda párate nuestro padre nos tiene algo ke decir...****  
**

**-cuantas veces les tengo ke decir...-**

**-que el no es mi padre-** decía yuuki arremedándolo**-como sea anda si, ven antes que me enoje enserio contigo -**

**-de acuerdo pero si ese maniaco me dice...**

**-no te va a decir nada malo anda vamos -**el accedió a lo que le proponía yuuki, por lo que ella sonrió olvidando lo que le iba a reclamar

**-presiento que me arrepentiré-**susurro zero llevando una mano a su frente

**-queeeee de campamento-**zero estaba sorprendido

**-siiiiiii, siiiiii, siiiiiiiii será genial será...-**yuuki estaba emocionada

**-catastrófico-**decía el peliplateado irónico

**-fabuloso**-yuuki daba de brincos tomando de las manos a zero a lo que el puso los ojos en blanco, sabia que no debía de haber ido

**-si será genial yupi –**susurro zero cruzando sus brazos bajo su pecho

**-me párese que les agrada la idea por que saldremos mañana temprano -**

**-no puede ser- **si que zero se mostraba algo molesto

**-iré a arreglar mis cosas...gracias padre**- le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego abrazo a zero y sin querer le beso la comisura del labio

**-ahiii... yo lo siento –**se disculpo completamente sonrojada, solo atino a irse rápidamente del salón

**-anda anda hija pronto alista tus cosas y tu zero anda ve...zero-** el parecía estar hipnotizado o ido**-hey zero yuju-**

**-he si -**decía un poco… sonrojado (?)

**-gracias padre-**la voz de yuuki salía de una grabadora la cual sostenía el director con una enorme sonrisa casi maniaca **– esta ves si alcance a grabar a yuuki yupi-**

**-esto ya es demasiado me voy-**dijo dirigiéndose a la habitación de la castaña

-**zero…-**se toco el labio mientras se dibujaba una tenue sonrisa en su rostro en eso este llego asombrándola

**-yuuki yo tengo...-**quería revelarle sus sentimientos

**-te veo muy pálido-**decía preocupada**-ya se -**dijo desabrochándose la blusa **–muerde donde prefieras**-dejo al descubierto su cuello

**-yuuki-**

**-anda por favor no me gusta verte así-**decía acariciando su cara ella lo abrazo**-anda no te reprimas –**el peliplateado la tomo por la cintura, se acerco a su oído lentamente respirando de su dulce perfume

**-yuuki... yo… te-**

**N/A:**

Bien pues ahí tienen el mejorado capitulo 1, no pondré mas y dejare de entretenerme para subir el que sigue ;D


	2. Secretos

**Capitulo 2: Secretos **

**Yuuki…yo te – **en eso yuuki se tambaleo lo que capto inminentemente la atención de zero asiendo a un lado la idea de decir lo que sentía asía a ella**- te encuentras bien**

**-yo...si solo me... tuve un leve mareo no es nada**-decía tocándose la cabeza, de pronto el dolor volvió pero ella trato de disimularlo lo mejor posible el hecho de angustiar a zero por tonterías no le agradaba

**-segura-**pregunto desconfiado notando el desconcierto en la mirada de la chica

**- si yo aug-**de pronto empezó a oír muchas voces tantas que se sintió caer asía un abismo oscuro y frió, que era aquello primero las pesadillas y luego esto, la única explicación lógica que hallaba es que se estaba volviendo loca

_**"eres mía, te guste o no"**__**  
**__**"yo nunca seré tuya"**_

"_**regresaras a mi por que sabes que aun me amas"**_

"_**tu me traicionaste de la peor manera, no puedo seguir queriendo a quien me lastimo tanto"**_

"_**y por eso te refugiaste en los brazos de ese"**_

"_**el me enseño lo que es amar de verdad, y estoy segura de que jamás sentí esto por nadie, es mas fuerte que yo que no lo vez Carlos"**_

"_**me rehusó a que te largues con ese idiota"**_

"_**lo amo y eso no lo podrás cambiar aunque volviéramos a nacer"**_

**- zero que son esas voces-** decía en un susurro con voz angustiada y al punto del llanto, su pecho dolía era como si le hubieran atravesado, escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo a cada minuto y era imposible no temblar de miedo esa sensación de soledad la jalaba a la inconciencia

**-cuales voces-** respondió zero casi igual de asustado con solo no saber que le pasaba a yuuki aquella impotencia de no poder parar su sufrimiento por que el sabia que ella estaba sufriendo sus ojos mostraban miedo infinito el cual hubiera dado todo por desaparecer y que ella estuviera sonriendo como la mayor parte del tiempo

**-esas, esas...aug mi cabeza**-cayo arrodillada sin poder mantenerse mas de pie, aquellas voces eran como si le golpeasen bruscamente y no podía pararlas no sabia como, solo quería dejar de oírles

_**"noooooo"**__**  
**__**"yo te amo no lo olvides nunca"**__**  
**__**"no te vayas no me dejes"-**_

"_**te amo mas que a impropia vida aunque no valga nada"**_

"_**tu vida es lo mas preciado y valioso que tengo"**_

"_**perdóname…"**_

"_**noooooooooooo tu no…por favor… quédate a mi lado me lo prometiste…- **_

**- has que paren… zero por favor-**decía llorando desesperada apretando su cabeza con frenesí ya no lo soportaba

**-yuuki-**se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de ella y la abrazo poniendo la cabeza de yuuki en su pecho, esta en su mar de confusión pudo oír el palpitar del corazón de zero lo que provoco que poco a poco las voces pararan, yuuki solo se acurrucaba mas a el por alguna razón se sentía segura a su lado y eso la llenaba de una inexplicable tranquilidad, le abrazo con fuerza, temerosa de que el le soltase, paso el tiempo en un silencio abrasador hasta que la chica pudo calmarse y su respiración volvió a la normalidad finalmente

**-gracias... una vez mas-** susurro sonrojada abrazando fuertemente al peliplateado mientras este acariciaba su pelo con cariño, con tanto cuidado como si temiera que fuera a romper al ser que tenia entre sus brazos , lucia tan frágil…provocaba una ternura en el cazador que era capaz de estrujarle el corazón, si es que el tenia uno

**-no te preocupes –**susurro sobre su cabello **– sabes que siempre estaré cuando me necesites, siempre a tu lado-**

**-yo… lo se…-**contesto tímidamente mirando el piso-** zero de verdad te agradezco el que estés conmigo…yo no se que haría sin ti-**al darse cuenta de lo que sus palabras significaban su rostro se volvió a sonrojar ferozmente por que le decía esas cosas a zero tal ves el las llegue a malinterpretar, pero eso era cierto, se había dado cuenta que en realidad no sabría que hacer si zero no estuviera con ella calmando sus miedos

-**no me tienes que agradecer nada es lo menos que puedo hacer daría mi vida por ti sin quejarme-**la voz de zero sonó tan dulce que casi le costo creer que era el era el dueño de aquella voz -**esos sueños que tienes y esas voces que escuchas no me están gustando nada yuuki –**

**-tal vez sean recuerdos….de mi pasado quizás…-**susurro pensativa aun aferrada a zero como un niña temerosa

**-si llegas otra vez a oír esas voces y los sueños continúan abra que informarle al director tal ves el sepa algo-**

**-esta bien, si me vuelve a pasar te lo diré-**de pronto yuuki alzo el rostro y se encontró con los ojos violetas que le miraban tan profundamente, los dos estaban muy cerca quizás mas de lo debido sus narices se acariciaban respirando el mismo aire, el corazón de yuuki latía desbocado y tembló al sentir las manos de zero sobre su rostro y al ver como sus labios se acercaban a los suyos cerro los ojos , se quedo en silencio esperando algo que nunca paso al abrirlos se dio cuenta que zero estaba de pie y noto confusión en su rostro la cual también apareció en ella , esperen ella cerro los ojos por que esperaba que el la besara ? no, ella no quería que eso pasara o si…pero el había estado tan cerca, el había tomado su rostro entre sus manos, el se había acercado y no paso nada, no pudo evitar sentirse triste de alguna manera

**-date prisa tienes que hacer tu maleta, o acaso no quieres ir a acampar –** dijo zero rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había formado, como pudo ser tan estupido pretender besarla cuando ella no lo quiere hubiera arruinado todo o al menos eso creía, le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse la cual la tomo una yuuki bastante avergonzada y a la vez confundida

**-yo si, creía que tu... bueno como te comportaste algo molesto por la idea yo pensaba no ir-**contesto atropelladamente aun sentía que le temblaban las rodillas y el solo imaginar el rostro de zero tan cerca le daban ganas de desmayarse ahí mismo**  
**

**- haría todo lo que me pidieras por hacerte feliz** –su rostro era serio pero aquellos ojos violetas brillaban segadoramente, se acerco a ella la tomo por los hombros y le dio un tierno beso en la frente **– nos vemos mañana y descansa quieres –**revolvió su pelo y hecho esto se marcho con paso tranquilo, aunque sus movimientos mostraban seguridad era lo menos que había en el, su mente era un caos y no podía explicarse como se atrevió a tan siquiera tratar de besarla cuando le ha hecho tanto daño

**-tu…igual… - **susurro con una de sus manos sobre sus labios, mientras comenzaba a hacer la maleta para ir a acampar, tal vez estando en ese lugar podría convivir mas con zero y quizás solo quizás el se animaría a be…- **pero en que cosas estoy pensando –**dijo tapándose la cara con una almohada avergonzada por aquellos deseos

**-kaname-kun que sorpresa creí que tu te habías ido- **decía el director viendo como el presidente de la clase de la luna entraba sin siquiera tocar y eso no podía ser nada bueno no solo por la acción si no por la preocupación que adornaban los ojos del joven vampiro

**-director es hora –** no contesto a lo que el director dijo, realmente lucia muy serio

**-tan peligroso es- **respondió el director al darse cuenta de la situación

**-si ella tiene que saberlo, cuanto antes, sus memorias pronto volverán, ella tiene que saber quien fue -**

**-pero quien fue ella kaname, nunca te lo había cuestionado pero creo que es necesario para que pueda entender tus razones así que es preciso que me reveles quien fue en su vida pasada-** la voz del director era seria y firme

**-ha oído hablar de la princesa Anali -****  
**

**-claro… pero si yuuki fue…-**los ojos miel parecieron entender la gravedad del asunto **-cuando ella despierte no lo hará el también, si eso pasa mi pequeña correrá peligro-**

**-por lo mismo he decido llevar a yuuki mañana a la Hacienda kuran si usted no tiene inconveniente-**

**-ya tenia planes de acampar con yuuki y zero- **

**-por que no se quedan en la hacienda con ese pretexto podré llevar a yuuki sin que sospeche o sienta temor-**

**-se que tu y kiryuu no se llevan bien quisiera evitar problemas -**

**-por mi parte no los habrá director, es de suma importancia que yuuki se entere, no quiero que corra peligro-**

**-entiendo tus intenciones kaname, pero no creo que zero este de acuerdo con que tu despiertes a yuuki y ella se vuelva...**

**- sabe que es inevitable, eso es lo que yuuki realmente es, no se puede negar a ello y si el despierta antes sabe que la buscara, lo único que deseo es protegerla -** dijo fríamente mientras miraba a su interlocutor de una manera que hizo temblar al director –**ella es lo único que me queda y voy a cuidarla de quien sea, yuuki sabrá la verdad les guste o no**

**-estas en todo tu derecho kaname, y si no queda de otra a si será, le avisare ahora mismo que nos acompañaras a nuestro paseo-**

**-les dirá que irán a mi hacienda, yo no creo que sea conveniente-**susurro pensativo-**kiryuu se opondrá**

**- en ese caso les diré cuando vayamos de camino, aunque temo la reacción de zero…-**dijo dando un sorbo de te, aquella situación no le agradaba en nada pero sabia que el no podía meterse

**-me parece lo mejor…no quiero imaginar que yuuki cayera en la locura por esperar mas o por simple capricho de un tedioso caza vampiros, debe entender mi postura, siempre he querido lo mejor para yuuki y nadie mas que yo tiene derecho sobre ella –**llevo una mano a su frente en señal de estrés, el director miro al poderoso joven vampiro que tenia frente a el, había algo mas algo que kaname aun no le ha dicho podía sentirlo el lo sabia, no solo era la amenaza de un ser que estaba dispuesto hacer lo que sea por obtener a yuuki si no que el también tenia sus propios intereses, desde que kaname llevo a yuuki a la academia el la veía como una hija la crió como tal y de cierta manera sabia sobre los sentimientos de yuuki, que pasaría si ella a pesar de saber quien es se rehúsa a esa vida manchada de sangre , kaname la obligaría , zero lo permitiría …eso era lo que mas angustiaba al director de la academia cross

**-kaname, sabes el aprecio que te tengo a ti y a ella …solo quiero que yuuki sea feliz como su madre lo hubiera querido, por que ahí que cambiar eso…-**susurro el director tenia la esperanza de que no hubiera necesidad de hacer aquello aunque si esa seria la ultima decisión de kaname kuran el no podría negarse

**-ella quería que yuuki pudiera vivir feliz teniendo una vida normal, disfrutar lo que ella no pudo y por eso se sacrifico usted lo sabe mejor que nadie la ideología que tenia, y aunque eso significara que yuuki creciera lejos de mi y la soledad me invadiera por tantos años no me opuse, pero las cosas se complicaron…y yuuki necesita estar conmigo bajo mi protección, no dejare que este mas tiempo lejos de mi cuando mi deber es cuidarla y amarla-**

**-kaname no será en realidad que el que mas necesita que ella despierte y sepa lo que es, eres tu… -**dijo el director con voz firme mientras fingía revisar unos papeles, no podía callar cuando temía por la que era su hija adoptiva

**-si le dijera que no mi lista de pecados se agrandaría mas –**el castaño esbozo una sonrisa que hasta al mismo diablo se hubiera asustado-**yo amo a yuuki y nuestro destino es estar juntos para siempre, no solo deseo que ella sepa la verdad por mi propia conveniencia si no por que ese necesario como ya el dije , los recuerdos de anali cada día se harán mas fuertes , ella no podrá confrontar tanta confusión debe entenderlo no permitiré que nada ni nadie la dañe o se interponga entre nosotros espero que eso le quede claro director **

**-entiendo perfectamente, pero no estoy del todo de acuerdo kaname, que pasa si yuuki no desea ese destino e incluso no quiera estar a tu lado, que harás, lo que pasa con yuuki me importa la quiero como una hija y tal ves lo hubiera sido en verdad si las cosas no hubieran pasado así, juri no hubiera querido el mismo destino para su pequeña–**

**-ella lo querrá así, ella deseara estar a mi lado, no permitiré que me la arrebaten luchare al igual que mi padre-**

**-ahí una gran diferencia entre lo dos, kaname…y una de ellas es que el era un ser noble, alguien al que tu madre pudo amar fácilmente por su gran corazón y la fuerza para pelear por lo justo - **

**-acaso usted cree que por lo que peleo no es justo, peleare por tenerla conmigo are lo que usted no hizo con la mujer que amo –**la voz de kaname sonó tan tranquila, la cara del director palideció aquel comentario le trago recuerdos no muy gratos **–vaya se queda callado **

**-eso es algo de lo que no tienes derecho a mencionar-**

**-aun le duele, por eso debería comprenderme y no ponerse de lado de kiryuu el es el que la ha herido realmente alimentándose de ella cada vez que puede –**

**-yo no cuestionare la noble decisión de yuuki- **la voz del director se había tornado peligrosa, una actitud rara en el, pero el joven vampiro lo había provocado **-lo que a ti te preocupa es el lazo que ellos tienen, temes que ella no te elija por el y buscas la manera de asegurarte que yuuki este a tu lado **

**-esta equivocado eso es algo que podré cortar sin dificultad-**

**-no lo creo-**la respuesta fue seca y seria, el director fijo su vista en la correspondencia

**-da lo mismo sabe que no me importa nada que no sea yuuki y are todo por tenerla, así que solo vine a avisarle téngalo en claro si quiere seguir contando conmigo para que no nos cenemos a los de la clase diurna –**

**-lo tendré en cuenta eso no lo dudes…si no tienes mas que comunicarme…- **Ante las palabras del director que fueron bastante cortantes Kaname se levanto con su elegancia y presencia acostumbrada para después salir del despacho del director con un semblante serio y frió

**-estará conmigo no importa lo que tenga que hacer en esta vida para tenerla…-**susurro el castaño con toda la seguridad en sus palabras mientras desaparecía entre las sombras cómplice total de la noche

**N/A:** awww me había muerto por poner esta conversación entre el director y kaname espero y les guste este capi ya saben comente y díganme que tal como se les esta haciendo estoy abierta a sugerencias i ajam


	3. Sorpresas Indeseadas

**Capitulo 3: Sorpresas Indeseadas **

Yuuki se encontraba en su habitación sacando ropa del armario la cual dejaba sobre la cama terminado de sacar lo que llevaría se sentó y comenzó a doblar su ropa para acomodarla en su pequeña maleta, mientras asía esto su cabeza divagaba en aquellos sueños

**-****hum no cierra -** decía tratando de mover el cierre de la maleta pero no cedía debido a todo lo que llevaba dentro, se sentó sobre esta pero ni así pudo, resignada se bajo y se quedo de pie su mira se perdió en el espejo el cual reflejaba sus ojos

– **me pregunto que serán esos sueños…esas voces es extraño y a la vez confuso oír la voz de zero en mis sueños , es como si ya lo hubiera vivido…antes…-**susurro distraída olvidando la maleta , la puerta se abrió provocando que esta se espantara un poco, la castaña se calmo al ver que era su padre

**-hija perdón por interrumpir, he invitado a kaname a acampar le avisas a zero por favor** –

**-queeeeeeeeeeeeeee!-**lo dijo tan rápido que ni le dio tiempo de analizar bien lo que su padre adoptivo le había dicho

**-gracias que linda hija adiós-** se retiro rápido antes de que la chica pudiera reaccionar y se opusiera.

La boca de yuuki quedo abierta de asombro, como su padre le había hecho algo así, el sabia que zero y kaname-sama no se llevaban y nunca lo harían eso seria como tener a Voldemort y Harry Potter en una habitación con unas lindas varitas mágicas , no tardarían ni dos segundos antes de atacarse a muerte

**-ahí no por que yo , como le voy a decir algo así a zero -**estaba preocupada, como le iba a decir al peliplateado que la persona que mas odiaba les acompañaría **-me armare de valor ...-**se encamino a la puerta la iba a abrir pero se detuvo frente a esta ,quedo en silencio imaginando los gritos que pondría su compañero y eso la hizo temblar **-… mejor le dijo mañana-** se dio la vuelta y se recostó en la cama, tal ves si zero se levantara de buen humor no haría tanto escándalo…por dios a quien engaña a cualquier hora que se lo diga pegara el grito y maldecirá, trato de calmarse, necesitaba dormir para el día que le esperaba ,cerro los ojos y poco a poco fue cayendo en un profundo sueño

_**-**__**"vamonos"-**_decía una voz demasiado familiar, se encontraba en una batalla miro su mano había un anillo y alguien jalaba su brazo con insistencia_**-"vamonos tienes que escucharme entra en razón no tardan en llegar "**_

_**"no me quiero ir , no lo dejare "-**_había lagrimas en sus ojos podía sentirlas caer una tras otra, miro su anillo de nuevo había unas letras gravadas en el , no podía ver que decía eran borrosas _**-estoy… casada-**_susurro de pronto las letras se hacían visibles decía anali y Andrés alguien peleaba, algo le decía que el hombre que se enfrentaba a ese moustró era especial para ella de pronto el hombre cayo al piso herido y pudo sentir un dolor agudo que le desgarraba las entrañas _**–"noooooooooooo"-**_corrió hacia el  
**  
****-noooooooooooo**_**-**_ yuuki despertó exaltada por su mismo grito , su respiración era agitada y noto sudor en su frente , llevo sus manos a su pecho tratando de calmarse **-otra vez estos sueños son...**

**-yuuki –**la figura de zero kiryuu apareció parado en el marco de la puerta, parecía que a un estaba dormido y se sintió culpable de seguro lo despertó con tremendo grito -**te oí gritar estas bien**

**-si yo estoy bien son las pesadillas que no me dejan-**contesto yuuki con una sonrisa

**-lista para irnos-**el peliplateado se tallo los ojos en un intento de despertarse por completo

-**mmmmm zero sobre eso es que alguien nos va a acompañar-**era ahora o nunca tal ves con lo dormido que se le veía no reaccionaria como normalmente lo haría **  
**

**-mientras no me digas que es kaname- **dijo zero con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama, yuuki solo pudo devolverle la sonrisa demasiado nerviosa jugando con su cabello tratando de evitar la mirada violeta

**-mmm…es que…-**comprobado esto le iba a ser sumamente difícil por que su padre no decidió decirle el mismo, por que dejarle esto en sus manos, era demasiado para ella, pudo sentir la mirada penetrante de zero sobre ella como si este presintiera lo que ella le diría, temió cuando vio que este se levanto repentinamente como si le hubieran pinchado con una aguja

**-que pasa no me digas que el…-**yuuki no tuvo mas remedio que asentir con la cabeza

**-yo no lo invite lo juro –**se excuso rápidamente mientras se levantaba y se ponía frente al peliplateado el cual lucia mas serio si es que eso era posible **-fue mi padre… yo no sabia que kaname- sempai iba a ir y no le tienes que hablar si no quieres, dijo si te sientes incomodo o algo pues no vamo...-**zero le interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios lo cual produjo un fuerte sonrojo en yuuki

**-apúrate que nos están esperando-**la castaña casi podría jurar que este le sonrío por unos leves segundos, alguien podría pellizcarla y decirle que no estaba soñando, donde estaban lo gritos

-**eso quiere decir que si iras **-se lanzo a los brazos de zero sin pensarlo, fue un impulso o mas bien un deseo, zero la recibió tratando de no caer por el repentino entusiasmo de yuuki**-hem perdona -** se separo de el al darse cuenta de su reacción

**-no piensas cerrar tu maleta –**la mirada de zero se había posado en al silla donde se encontraba la maleta y nada mejor que una maleta para cortar ese extraño ambiente lleno de nerviosismo cierto?

**-es que, no pude cerrarla –**admitió avergonzada, zero se acerco a la silla y cerró la maleta con suma facilidad

**-no puedes ni cerrar una maleta y así te empeñas en ser una guardiana-**susurro riendo por lo bajo mientras dejaba la maleta a lado de yuuki

**-puedo oírte…-**replico la castaña cruzándose de brazos mientras lo miraba con reproche

**-lo se-**una sonrisa adorno el rostro del cazador **–mejor date prisa si -**dijo acariciando su pelo con cierta ternura que no paso desapercibida por ella **- te espero abajo no te demores****  
**

**-si...dijo no-** rió nerviosa mientras veía como el peliplateado caminaba asía la puerta **-oye zero…-**este se volteo al oír que le llamaba

**-que-** sonó desinteresado pero en realidad todo lo que tuviera que ver con yuuki quiéralo o no le importaba

-**te quiero, a pesar que pienses que soy mala guardiana-**su voz había sonado casi en un susurro aun así fue percibido por zero el cual no evito cierta desilusión por que solo lo quería, tal vez el ambicionaba a mas pero sabia que eso era como pedirle naranjas al manzano

**-no pienso que seas mala, tal vez algo torpe pero jamás mala-**sonrió como solo lo hacia para ella, yuuki le miro como si esperara a que el también le digiera que la quería pero el peliplateado solo se dio la vuelta para salir de su habitación

**-con un yo también me hubiera conformado…-**esta se cruzo de brazos algo molesta por la indiferencia de zero, suspiro mientras tomaba un vestido y se dirigía al baño para alistarse

**-buenos días Kiryuu-**decía kaname con una pequeña maleta a su lado **-como amaneciste**

**-no creo que te importe-**zero dejo su maleta en el suelo **  
**

**-tal ves, solo quería saber como llevas tu apetito-**susurro ácidamente el castaño-**me preocupa el estado en que este yuuki**

**-que amable no tienes por que preocuparte -**contesto sarcásticamente el vampiro de ojos violetas

**-cuando sepa como están sus niveles sanguíneos estaré mas tranquilo-**la mirada de kaname se torno severa, zero solo apretó los puños estaba a punto de golpear al castaño**  
**

**-buenos días veo que se levantaron con ánimos-**saludo el director con una sonrisa a los dos vampiros la cual desapareció al ver la posición que estos sostenían por lo que solo atino a ponerse en medio de ellos antes de que se comenzaran a golpear y su hija presenciara aquello -**y yuuki donde esta**

**-aun esta en su cuarto no tarda en bajar-**contesto zero cruzado de brazos mientras miraba con odio a kaname

**-buenos días-** la voz de yuuki se oyó al final de las escaleras, comenzó a bajar con dificultad debido a que cargaba con la maleta kaname se apresuro a ayudarla

**-yuuki te ves hermosa-** dijo una ves que estuvieron al pie de las escaleras

**-nos vamos ya -** zero tomo del brazo a yuuki apartándola de kaname bruscamente, ella solo se sorprendió un poco pero no dijo nada se sentía tan bien con solo tenerlo cerca

**-este será un día maravilloso no lo creen-**la voz de yuuki había sonado alegre y vivaz

**-ya lo creo- **murmuro el cazador

**-así será yuuki -** decía kaname con voz encantadora lo que provoco nauseas en zero, tendría que poner mucho de su parte para aguantar a kaname kuran

**-chicos suban al auto-**indico el director señalando la camioneta negra que se encontraba afuera de la escuela, yuuki corrió asía el coche seguida por el paso acompasado de zero y de kaname el cual era el ultimo, zero fue mas rápido que el vampiro castaño y se apresuro a sentarse junto a yuuki en la parte trasera de la camioneta el solo imaginar que el estuviera cerca de ella le preocupaba , el instinto de protegerla era mas fuerte de lo que podía imaginar algo le decía que debía mantener a yuuki lejos del alcance de kaname

**-kaname no te importa ir de copiloto-**pregunto el director con una sonrisa

**-para nada director-**contesto educadamente mientras subía a la camioneta al igual que Kaen, pronto estuvieron en carretera yuuki jugaba con sus pies moviéndolos impacientes mientras zero tenia recargada su cabeza en la ventana mirando las siluetas de los árboles que apenas se distinguían por la velocidad del coche, yuuki fijo su vista asía enfrente observando a kaname que al parecer leía muy concentrado un libro de apariencia antigua, miro a su padre y parecía serio con su vista en la carretera , no soportaba tanto silencio por parte de los hombres

**-emm…tardaremos mucho en llegar-**pudo por fin decir la chica terminando con aquel silencio incomodo por demás

**-no seas impaciente pequeña, solo serán unas horas-** respondió el director amable mientras echaba un vistazo a la hora que marcaba su reloj

**-unas horas…-**repitió desanimadamente mientras imitaba a su compañero y miraba asía la ventana

**-el lugar esta muy lejos -** agrego kaname dejando su libro a un lado mientras se giraba para ver a la joven humana

**-oh- **susurro sin decir nada más

**- y yuuki como estas, aun sigues asiendo obra de caridad-** pregunto provocadoramente el poderoso vampiro

**-perdón…-** no entendió aquel comentario pero al parecer zero si lo había hecho por que sintió como este se tensaba a su lado

**-idiota-**yuuki se volteo a verlo al oír lo que el peliplateado decía con tanto coraje

**-me refiero si sigues alimentando a cierta persona…-** la castaña entendió por que el enfado de kiryuu y para su sorpresa ella también se encontraba molesta por que kaname-sama asía tales comentarios no le gustaba ver molesto a zero, sabia que el se sentía culpable y no quería eso por que ella lo hacia con las mejores intenciones, no se iba a quedar callada aunque el chico de ojos marrones le dejara de hablar

**-kaname-sama no lo tome a mal pero eso…es personal-** podría decirse que a los ahí presentes les falto poco para abrir la boca de la impresión, yuuki jamás había contestado así y menos a kaname, su voz había sido seria fría y cortante dejando ver su enojo y desagrado ante aquel comentario

**-el que una bestia ande suelta bebiendo la sangre de una inocente creo que nos concierne a todos–** yuuki no supo que decir, miro a zero quien mantenía sus puños cerrados en cualquier momento le sangrarían si no dejaba de hacerlo, disimuladamente llevo una mano hasta la suya y la apretó con fuerza asiéndole saber que no importaba nada, zero no deshizo aquel gesto hasta pareció calmarse lo que tranquilizo a yuuki

**-lo matare-**musito el cazador cerrando los ojos

**-zero-**le reprendió yuuki soltando su mano

**-que me vas a decir que no tengo motivos-**

**-yo tengo de sobra kiryuu solo dame uno mas-**

**-por favor no comiencen, director dígales algo-** suplico la castaña en un grito desesperado si no hacían algo eso dos terminaran matándose sabia que era mala idea meter a zero y a kaname en un auto con ella en medio

**-dejen de pelear-** yuuki casi se desmaya al oír el fuerte regaño (nótese el sarcasmo empleado) que les propino el director

**-ese idiota es el que busca problemas-**replico zero defendiéndose con calor

**-zero basta-**dijo yuuki casi en una suplica lo que provoco que zero se calmara, los dos se miraron profundamente

**-chicos ya no hagan enojar a yuuki compórtense-**ni zero ni yuuki prestaron atención a lo que el director dijo ya que aun se seguían viendo sin decir ni una palabra, que le pasaba a yuuki que no podía apartar las vista de los ojos violetas, los minutos pasaron y ellos seguían contemplándose, zero se dio cuenta de cómo yuuki le había defendido era evidente que para ella el era importante

**-zero…deberías dormirte te ves muy cansado-**la dulce voz de la joven saco de sus pensamientos a zero el cual reacciono rápido

**-será que alguien no me deja dormir por que por lo general se despierta gritando en la madrugada-**dijo burlescamente acercándose un poco a la chica claro sin que esta se diera cuenta de ello

**-grosero-**

**-solo bromeaba, en realidad si estoy algo cansado-** confeso el cazador, yuuki le indico que acomodara su cabeza en sus piernas para que durmiera este se negó pero la castaña le obligo a que se recostara y el no tuvo mas remedio que obedecerle

**-así descansaras mejor-** susurro yuuki con una sonrisa en su rostro, como es que de una pelea siempre terminaban así…juntos

**-siempre terminas de hacer lo que quieres conmigo-**susurro cerrando los ojos mientras los dedos de yuuki se enredaban en su pelo plateado

**-tu para que te dejas-**susurro muy cerca de su cara

**-sabes que no tengo manera de negarme a lo que me pidas-**

**-me asusta que pienses esas cosas…duerme si -** zero hizo caso de sus palabras y poco a poco cayo dormido o al menos eso creía yuuki la cual le contemplaba con fascinación y un enorme cariño, pasaba sus dedos repetidas veces por el pelo del chico, observarlo así tan tranquilo y lleno de paz le agradaba, que daría por que siempre estuviera así tranquilo y sin preocupaciones cuidando de ella

**-desde cuando me ocultas las cosas yuuki-** pregunto kaname provocando que esta dirigiera su vista rápido a el , era obvio de que le hablaba el vampiro

**-yo…es que, lo que yo haga con mi sangre es mi problema y no me gusta como se lo reprocha a zero, no me gusta que lo haga sentir culpable, esa fue mi decisión no la suya-** dijo con seguridad en su voz sin importarle que el director escuchara aquella conversación

**-estas equivocada eso también es mi problema por que me importas y jamás te dañaría como lo hace el cada vez que tiene hambre-**

**-zero no me daña, el seria incapaz de hacerlo-**contesto rápida con evidente enfado

**-y cuando pierda la conciencia-**le cuestiono sabiamente kaname

**-estaré a su lado para que eso nunca suceda-**su voz sonaba dulce mientras su vista se clavaba en la cara de zero lo que molesto a kaname de sobre manera

**-aun sabiendo que el te mataría-**dijo el castaño con cierto coraje en la voz lo cual trato de disimular lo mas que pudo

**-aun así, no me importaría-**kaname clavo su mirada en ella, yuuki se percato y alzo el rostro topándose con los ojos marrones, le sostuvo la mirada por primera vez sin sentirse apenada

**-yuuki no digas tonterías-**la voz ronca de zero la hizo romper el contacto con al mirada de kaname

**-zero tú duérmete-**murmuro yuuki molesta por la interrupción

**-no puedo si hablas-**comento el peliplateado sin abrir los ojos

**-te estoy defendiendo-**replico la chica mientras cruzaba sus brazos

**-no necesito que me defiendas de un moustró-**

**-kaname-sama no es un moustró-**

**-ignóralo yuuki –**susurro kaname mientras volvía a tomar su libro

**-si ignórame-**dijo el cazador con tono burlón mientras se acomodaba en su lugar y volvía a recargar su cabeza en la ventana

**-no me digan que hacer-** grito colérica una muy desesperada yuuki

**-chicos-**les llamo el director alegremente

**-que-**respondieron con un grito yuuki y zero mientras se veían fijamente

**-hemos llegado-**en la camioneta se volvió un silencio ya que los ahí presentes miraban por la ventana lo que parecía ser una vieja hacienda zero frunció el ceño esto no le daba buena espina por que cambiar de planes, por su parte yuuki había quedado tan fascinada por el paisaje que no se acordaba que irían a acampar, todos bajaron del coche con evidente alegría al parecer el camino aquí había sido demasiado para todos fue hasta entonces que yuuki se dio cuenta que algo andaba raro se detuvo a mitad del camino por lo que todos se voltearon a ver que le pasaba

**-esperen…creí que iríamos a acampar, no a una enorme hacienda a mitad del bosque**-decía yuuki viendo la grande e imponte hacienda que estaba frente a ellos, el director camino hasta ella poniéndose a su lado

**-cambio de planes hija es mas cómodo aquí no crees y lo mejor de todo es que ahí un rió cerca y el bosque esta grande como te habrás dado cuenta-**

**-demasiado emocionante no -**decía zero sarcástico, mientras observaba el lugar con recelo

**-esta es una vieja hacienda, se dice que esta embrujada-**comento kaname provocando que yuuki se escondiera detrás del peliplateado, este solo sonrió al ver a la castaña refugiarse tras el

**-em...brujada-**repitió temblorosa mientras kaname y el director se adelantaban y entraban al lugar

**-no le vas a creer a ese payaso, o si-**dijo zero con la sonrisa aun dibujada en su rostro **  
**

**-se oía muy convencido-**murmuro poniéndose a lado de zero con su mirada fija en la gran hacienda, por alguna extraña razón sentía ya haber estado en ese lugar y le producía cierta tristeza **  
**

**-anda vamos no pasara nada, esta hacienda es de su familia-**yuuki le miro confundida por unos breves momentos, el cazador comenzó a caminar y esta se apresuro a seguirlo no se quería quedar sola por ningún motivo

**-eso como lo sabes zero-**cuestiono la castaña con curiosidad

**-su olor esta en todas partes es probable que la hacienda le perteneciera a la que fue su familia -**respondió el cazador mientras arrugaba la nariz

**-oh, te es incomodo-**le miro con mas curiosidad en sus ojos castaños

**-huele a sangre vieja-**dijo con sinceridad mientras seguía recorriendo con la mirada el lugar como si buscara algo

**-y como huele eso…huele bien-**volvió a preguntar, siempre lo había querido saber, que olor tendría la sangre para los vampiros debía ser muy buen aroma

**-no es como el vino, la sangre añeja huela mal es algo desagradable-**aclaro el joven de ojos violetas mientras llegaban a la gran entrada de la hacienda

**-y huele mucho- **se detuvo yuuki al igual que el

**-no el olor es tan mínimo que ningún vampiro se daría cuenta-**

**-Pero tú si por que eres muy poderoso no-**dijo con cierto tono burlón mientras no apartaba la vista de cazador

**-no el mas poderoso pero si-**sonrió mientras abría la puerta

**-oh, me gustaría saber a que huele la sangre-**lo que dijo yuuki provoco que zero se congelara en su lugar y no terminara de abrir la puerta

**- no vuelvas a decir algo como eso yuuki, entramos-**susurro serio terminando de abrir la puerta, se volteo y la miro con cierto enfado en al mirada el solo imaginar que yuuki se convirtiera en lo que mas odiaba le provocaba cierto dolor y la joven humana se dio cuenta de ello por lo que se sintió culpable

**-lo siento, si ahí que entrar-** respondió en un murmuro, zero le dio el pase y ella entro primero observando lo lindo que era el lugar por dentro había unas largas escaleras que se dividían en dos al entrar daban asía lo que seguramente era la segunda planta el lugar estaba algo oscuro, busco la figura de su padre y de kaname pero no les vio , se volteo a ver a zero con una sonrisa en el rostro **- presiento que a pesar de todo este viaje será inolvidable no lo crees así zero-**

**-me inquieta creer que será así…-**respondió pensativo, algo no andaba bien por que el director había cambiado de planeas sin consultarle todo eso lo tenia muy nervioso sabia que no debía descuidarse ni un segundo, debía tener en la mira a kuran y tratar de estar lo mas posible con yuuki ya que compartía el mismo pensamiento que ella pero tal vez con un significado mas oscuro y menos positivo, este viaje seria inolvidable si el se descuidaba…

**N/A:**ahii no saben como me divierto haciendo tanto zeki , claro claro que no puedo olvidar a nuestro antagonista que ya empezara hacer de las suyas espero no enfadar a las ke aman a kaname pero le va lo malo xD es lo suyo en feen seguire subiendo lo que pueda :s


	4. Tu mirada

**CAPITULO 4: TU MIRADA EN MÍ **

**-me asusta creer que será así…- **yuuki le miro confundida por aquella respuesta

-**ya veras que nos divertiremos mucho-**tomo las manos del cazador entre las suyas mientras le sonreía, vio como este le miraba y se sonrojo por lo que solo atino a soltarle y voltearse a ver todo lo que ahí había, los muebles era de madera la que parecía ser muy fina y el lugar era evidentemente grande -**es enorme-**murmuro terminando su recorrido con la vista en las escaleras

**-si tiene cientos de años-**decía kaname bajando de las escaleras seguido por el director el cual se siguió hasta salir de la gran casona –** nosotros ya desempacamos, ven te mostrare tu habitación yuuki -** tomo de la mano a la castaña zero les miro con recelo iba a decir algo pero el director se interpuso

**-zero ven ayúdame a desempaca que al parecer aun no han llegado los empleados -** gritaba el director desde afuera, por lo que el rodó los ojos y de mala gana abandonó el lugar**-se que esto no te agrada pero tratemos de pasarla bien-**decía el director mientras bajaba las maletas restantes

**-yo no estaré tranquilo mientras ese degenerado este con yuuki-**contesto un zero demasiado molesto y se notaba por que aventaba las maletas al suelo

**-kaname no hará nada que yuuki no quiera puedes estar tranquilo-**dijo para que el peliplateado de alguna manera se calmara pero era evidente que no fue así ya que zero aun tenia el ceño fruncido

**-en realidad eso me preocupa, y usted parase estar de lado de ese idiota-**termino de bajar las maletas, acomodo una en su hombro y llevo una en cada brazo con suma facilidad

**-te equivocas, yo solo quiero lo mejor para yuuki-**la voz del director había sonado algo melancólica, lo cual capto la atención de zero, se voltio casi furioso a verle

**-entonces ahí que mantenerla alejada de el-**

**-no podemos hacer nada si ella no lo desea así zero-**

**-es por su bien…la manera en que el la mira me enferma-**

**-el la ama…y jamás la dañaría -**

**-el amar a alguien no significa que no se le dañe –**y mas que nada lo decía por el, por que el la amaba era algo que no podía negar pero sabia que le hacia daño y no merecía que ella le quisiera

**-zero, no siempre uno pude proteger a quien mas quiere-**el director obviamente se dio cuenta de el doble sentido que había entendido lo dicho por el cazador y lo entendía

**-no permitiré que la convierta en un moustró solo por egoísmo-**siguió con su camino con paso rápido no quería dejar a yuuki mucho tiempo con kuran sabia que era riesgoso

**-no sabes que vaya a suceder-**respondió el director siguiéndole para que el furioso peliplateado no le dejara atrás

**-kaname -sempai es cierto lo de ****"la vieja hacienda esta embrujada"-**pregunto yuuki temerosa mientras caminaba por los oscuros pasillos a lado del poderoso vampiro **  
**

**-te asuste, perdóname no fue esa mi intención -**aclaro el joven kuran mientras entrelazaba un brazo con el de la castaña**  
**

**-no no para nada yo no creo en esas...-** el ruido de una puerta rechinando inundo el pasillo provocando que yuuki gritara

**-ya veo-** decía kaname con yuuki en sus brazos ya que esta se le había echado prácticamente encima debido al susto que se llevo con esos ruidos **-no te pasara nada mientras yo este aquí de acuerdo**

**-quiero creer que así es –**susurro mientras recorría con la vista el lugar

**-escúchame bien, jamás…jamás dejaría que algo te dañara por eso me molesta que kiryuu beba de ti –**se detuvo y yuuki hizo lo mismo los dos se miraron por unos breves segundos

**-yo puedo entender que le moleste después de todo… si no fuera por usted no estaría aquí-**su vista se poso en el suelo completamente avergonzada

**-no me hables de usted cada vez que lo haces te siento lejos-**

**-lo siento, no quiero que se sienta mal por mi culpa –**respondió ella buscando la mirada del vampiro el cual le seguía observando con intensidad

**-tan especial es para ti cierto-** la voz de este había sonado totalmente molesta

**-que…-**la castaña se mostró confundida y retomo la caminata por aquellos largos y confusos pasillos o mas bien laberintos si que la hacienda era grande

**-me refiero a kiryuu-**dijo kaname emparejando el paso con la humana, le indico con la mano el camino

**-yo lo quiero mucho, daría cualquier cosa para que siempre estuviera sonriendo-**

Contesto yuuki pensando en el joven cazador y de solo hacerlo se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro provocando que kaname apretara su puño discretamente

**-yuuki, que tanto estarías dispuesta hacer por el-**no podía contener por mucho la ira, tenia la enfermiza necesidad de partir en dos a kiryuu

**-daría mi vida si fuera necesario…-**la voz de yuuki había sonado tan dulce a pesar de lo que decía mientras sus dedos rozaban la pared

**-a pesar de que haces tanto por el estarías dispuesta a mas-**cuestiono kaname a regañadientes

**-todo lo que este en mis manos-**yuuki se detuvo sobre un ventanal y pudo ver a zero el cual cargaba unas maletas, se dio cuenta del paso de este y lo conocía tan bien que supo la molestia que había en el casi inmediatamente, puso una mano sobre el ventanal_**" que es lo que te tiene tan molesto y preocupado…zero…"**_

**-no debo negar que lo que mencionas me da una rabia inmensa-**kaname se puso detrás de yuuki y pudo observar lo que había atrapado la atención de la castaña por lo cual su enfado y odio crecía a cada segundo

**-también lo haría por usted…son muy importantes para mi-**esta se volteo quedando frente a frente con el vampiro pudo ver que el también lucia molesto aunque lo tratara de disimular frente a ella, con mucha timidez llevo su mano sobre la mejilla de este y le acaricio dulcemente, la piel del vampiro se sentía tan tersa y fría era una sensación agradable

**-pero quien es más importante para ti-**volvió a preguntar mientras ponía una mano sobre la de yuuki y depositaba un suave beso en ella

**-…kaname-sama no me siento cómoda hablando de esto-**las mejillas de yuuki se encendieron y retiro con cuidado su mano

**-perdona fui insolente-**se disculpo mientras se giraba y abría una de las puertas **- esta es tu habitación-**dijo con una sonrisa mientras con la mano le indicaba que entrara

**-es hermosa…-**susurro viendo la bella habitación, era sumamente grande el doble de su cuarto en la academia, se dio cuenta del balcón que había frente la enorme cama

**-tiene un balcón como te podrás dar cuenta –**indico kaname parado en el marco de la puerta observando a la castaña

Yuuki se sostuvo de un pilar de la cama, se sentía mareada pero pronto supo la razón, a su mente vino una especie de recuerdo ajeno por que seguro no era el suyo, una joven de piel pálida con el pelo largo parada en aquel balcón estaba encerrada en los brazos de un hombre

"_**que haces aquí, el nos puede ver"**_

"_**es un riesgo que tengo que correr ya no podía aguantar mas tenia que verte"**_

"_**yo te extrañe tanto"**_

"_**sabes es tiempo de que dejes este lugar el solo te lastima"**_

"_**aun no, tengo miedo"**_

"_**no debes tenerlo, todo estará bien"**_

"_**es que el, no nos dejara vivir en paz, nos perseguirá hasta separarnos"**_

"_**no lo permitiré el no nos dañara mas, Anali tienes el derecho de ser feliz después de todo lo que te hizo"**_

"_**no hablemos de eso…"**_

"_**no será que no te quieres ir conmigo por que aun lo amas…**_

"_**no vuelvas a decir algo como eso, tu sabes lo que sufrí, yo creía que iba a morir de dolor pero llegaste tu y me cambiaste la vida"**_

"_**perdóname, soy un celoso"**_

"_**por que me amas al igual que yo a ti y lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado"**_

"_**entonces huye conmigo vamonos lejos"**_

**-yuuki que pasa te sientes bien-**la voz de kaname la hizo volver a la realidad, yuuki le miro confundida que había sido aquello su vista se volvió a posar en aquel balcón, eso había sido tan extraño tenia la sensación de haber sido ella la que estaba encerrada en aquellos brazos tan calidos

**-si solo fue un mareo, debe ser por que aun no he comido no se preocupe kaname-sama-** contesto tratando de sonreí un poco y que no pareciera que se desmayaría en cualquier momento

**-segura, te noto un poco pálida-**el vampiro se acerco a ella y puso su mano sobre el hombro de esta

**-estoy bien de verdad-**aseguro mientras sonreía

**-promete que me informaras si te vuelves a sentir mal-**decía acariciando su cara

**-lo prometo-**contesto avergonzada con sus mejillas enrojecidas nuevamente

**-te gusta esta habitación la podemos cambiar si quieres-**comento kaname acercándose mas a ella

**-no, me parece maravillosa y pensar que dormiría en una tienda y ahora estoy en una bella habitación con una cómoda cama-** yuuki retrocedió un paso al ver que kaname se acercaba nuevamente

**-es lo que te mereces eso y mas…-**el vampiro volvió a acercarse y ella volvió a retroceder así continuo hasta que ella topo contra la pared

**-se que este viaje lo hizo por un motivo y no estaré tranquilo hasta saber por que – **comento zero entrando a la casona mientras dejaba las maletas en el suelo

**-solo se fuerte, se necesita valor para defender lo amado- **el director hizo lo mismo dejando las maletas en el suelo

**-necesito mas que eso para que yuuki tan solo…no se que hacer-**susurro sentándose en el primer escalón de la larga escalera

**- lucha por que ella este a tu lado-**respondió el director con una sonrisa en su rostro el sabia que zero quería mas de lo que imaginaba a yuuki

**- yo no quiero que este a mi lado de la manera que usted esta pensando, solo no soporto la idea de que se convierta en eso-**el peliplateado se estrujo la cabeza algo desesperado, no quería darle motivos al director para que anduviera detrás de el hasta que confesara cual delincuente su mas tormentoso crimen, amar a la mujer equivocada

**-no hace falta que disimules zero, aunque no lo creas te conozco y se que la amas mas de lo que puedes admitir –**zero levanto el rostro mirándole fijamente, supuso que no podía ocultárselo si el ya lo sabia

**-usted no sabe nada-**contesto el peliplateado hundiendo el rostro en sus manos

**-se demasiado como para contarte-**la voz del director había sido sumamente intrigosa lo suficiente como para encender la llama de la curiosidad en zero

**-suponiendo que yo la amara como dice, que haría-**el cazador se dio por vencido no sabia que hacer y aunque le costara admitir necesitaba un buen consejo aunque no le agradaba la idea de pedírselo a la persona que estaba frente a el

**-le diría lo que siento que sepa que la amo y que siempre estaré a su lado protegiéndola –**dicho esto el director de la academia cross se sentó a lado de zero

**-ella no escucharía ama a otro que mas le da que me sincere-**dijo zero mirando hacia la nada , tenia tantas dudas tantos temores que nos había que hacer tenia que pensar con la cabeza fría

**-has hablado con ella-**

**-no-**

**-entonces como lo sabes-**cuestiono con suspicacia

**-siempre se ha fijado en kuran desde que tengo memoria-**

**-zero ahí cosas que no entiendes –**

**-y que se supone que deba entender-**

**-todo a su tiempo-**

**-solo le advierto que si sabe algo me lo diga…quiero saber a que me enfrento-**se levanto del escalo en un acto impulsivo y desesperado

**-no esta en mis manos el destino no se doma –**el también hizo lo mismo poniéndose frente al peliplateado

**-pero se puede prevenir-**contraataco astutamente el cazador mientras se cruzaba de brazos

**-una vez que la rueda a girado nose puede detener-**

**-zero me comento que esta hacienda era de tu familia-**dijo yuuki inteligentemente viendo que el sangré pura la tenia acorralada

**-así es, a sido de la familia kuran por siglos-**el acerco su rostro al de ella lentamente

**-oh…kaname-sama , usted no tuvo hermanos-**pregunto la castaña safandose de esa embarazosa situación

**-si, tengo una hermana a la cual amo-**kaname quedo dándole la espalada a yuuki , evitó golpear la pared, había estado tan cerca

**-y que pasó por que nunca la he visto, me encantaría conocerla –**susurro yuuki sentándose en la cama , kaname se giro y le contemplo

**-me fue arrebatada y alejada de mi por el destino –** contesto acercándose nuevamente a la castaña

**-lo siento…no debí preguntar perdóneme-**su mirada se poso en el piso había sido según ella muy imprudente, kaname se acerco hasta quedar a escasos centímetros se inclino y tomo la barbilla de la chica en un acto de extraña dulzura

**-no te preocupes no importa ella estará pronto conmigo y todo será como debió ser desde hace tiempo-**susurro en su rostro, estaba nuevamente muy cerca de ella

**-me alegra que vaya a estar con su hermana, me gustaría conocerla tal vez nos hagamos buenas amigas –**dijo yuuki con un sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro se quería apartar pero no podía

**- no creo que eso se pueda…-**sus labios se fueron acercando a los de ella

**-tiene razón yo solo soy una simple humana-**replico yuuki antes de que los labios de kaname aprisionaran los suyos

**-te equivocas tu no puedes ser simple…eres única, la criatura mas bella que han visto mis ojos-**dicho esto acomodo detrás de la oreja de yuuki un mechón de pelo por lo que esta tembló ante tanta cercanía de parte del joven kuran

**-deberíamos ir abajo tal vez el director y zero se perdieron-**susurro yuuki completamente roja

**-no lo creo-**

**-zero se preocupara si no bajo ahora-**insistió yuuki con una sonrisa nerviosa

**-esta bien bajemos pero si me prometes que iras conmigo al rio-** contesto kaname con una sonrisa mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de esta

**-si...-**decía sonrojada**-voy a avisarle a mi padre-**salio corriendo de la habitación ciertamente se había sentido algo incomoda en ese cuarto sola con kaname y no entendía el por que si el no se atrevería a dañarla como ya le había dicho

**-pronto…muy pronto sabrás quien fuiste y quien eres**- decía saliendo atrás de yuuki con paso lento

**-padre, zero-**les hablo mientras bajaba las escaleras **- no quieren ir al rio**

**-me parece muy buena idea-**el director parecía pensativo, al darse cuenta de que yuuki lo noto sonrió alegre **– sabes, que les parece si mejor llevamos comida y almorzamos ahí –**

**- creo que es una idea mejor que la mía- **contesto yuuki bajando las escaleras hasta quedar a un lado de zero

**-bueno no se hable más iré a preparar la comida- **dijo el director con evidente entusiasmo, miro así todos lados y comenzó a caminar después de un breve tiempo

**-La cocina queda por aca señor-**se oyó la voz del joven sirviente indicarle por donde era el camino correcto yuuki llevo una mano a su boca evitando reír

**-ya lo sabia Luciano, gracias-**grito el director para que le oyeran, zero negó con la cabeza mientras yuuki seguía intentando controlar su risa

**-si quiere le llevo-**dijo en voz baja el sirviente mas sin embargo el vampiro y la humana le oyeron

**-hem si seria mejor-**lo ultimo que oyeron fueron los pasos del director alejándose del lugar , yuuki miro a zero sabia que algo tenia

**-zero tu no quieres ir al rió-**el evidentemente la estaba ignorando lo que desconcertó a la castaña **-zero**

**-por si no te has dado cuenta te estoy hablando-**dijo yuuki poniéndose de puntillas para poder alcanzar a zero y gritarle en la cara

**-y te escuche…-**respondió comenzando a caminar

**-oye a donde vas no me dejes sola-** yuuki le detuvo agarrándole la mano

**-no te deje sola estas con kuran no?-**la voz de zero sonaba con evidente molestia

**-zero…tu prometiste no dejarme-**le recordó la castaña haciendo una mueca

**-yuuki, nos vamos-**esta soltó a zero al oír la voz de kaname a sus espaldas

**-iremos a almorzar al rió kaname-sempai-**le informo yuuki con una sonrisa

**-te parase si nos vamos en los caballos –**

**-ahí caballos- **dijo sorprendida

**-es una hacienda…-**susurro zero para molestarla y vaya que le funciono

**-si yuuki y podrás escoger el que quieras-**

-**me parece genial -**

**-nos vamos, le pediré a Luciano que nos lleve el almuerzo-**

**-no –**replico rápida

**-perdón-**susurro el sangre pura con algo de confusión

**-es que el director y zero nos acompañaran, no es así zero-**dijo tomando del brazo al peliplatado

**-en realidad…- **prediciendo lo que este contestaría yuuki le dio un codazo **-no pienso apartarme de yuuki –** ella sonrió al ver que su táctica había funcionado

-**jeje que amable, entonces nos vamos-**rió feliz de que el vampiro de ojos violetas había accedido

**-si, yo tengo que hacer una llamada antes de irnos así que Luciano muéstrales las caballerizas y alista el caballo que escojan –**como por arte de magia el joven sirviente apareció, yuuki observo al vampiro, era de su edad y muy apuesto, su cabello dorado, sus ojos verdes y su piel pálida lo hacían lucir muy atractivo a la vista ni parecía ser parte de la servidumbre de aquella hacienda

**-lo que usted diga señor-**respondió haciendo una leve reverencia

**- en un momento les alcanzo-**le sonrio a yuuki mientras se daba la vuelta y entraba a su despacho

**-este bien-**susurro yuuki devolviéndole la sonrisa

**-demasiado bien, tárdate –**comento zero con voz burlona yuuki le miro con reproche

**-zero-**

**-que –**

**-por aquí…-**indico Luciano con la mirada puesta en la chica lo cual molesto un poco a zero, ya tenia suficiente aguantando que kuran la mirara así como para que otro vampiro también lo hiciera

**-podrías ser un poco gentil-**le reprendió yuuki mientras caminaban hacia las caballerizas

**-me temo que no-**contesto el cazador desfachatadamente, llegaron al lugar en unos minutos, había caballos muy bellos uno en especial atrapo la mirada de zero, era un caballo negro de pelaje hermoso a la vista se acerco a el

-**yo no haría eso si fuera usted-**dijo el ojiverde mientras zero acariciaba el pelaje del caballo

**-por que no-**cuestiono el cazador

**-es que ese caballo es muy salvaje y agresivo ni el señor a podido montarlo-** zero se giro a ver al sirviente

**-enserio-**susurro divertido el solo imaginar que este caballo tirase a kaname kuran le daba mucha gracia y de principio el animal que tenia frente , le caía de lo mejor

**-si, yo no recomendaría que lo hiciera puede lastimarse-**el cazador no hizo caso y tomo la rienda del caballo sacándolo de su establo

**-no pasara nada puedes retirarte yo lo ensillo –**dijo con voz firme mientras miraba a los ojos al caballo este parecía tranquilo como si nada pasara ,zero tenia la extraña sensación de ya haber montado al potro

**-aun falta el caballo de la señorita-**susurro Luciano viendo a yuuki la cual tenia cara de espanto

**-yo me encargare-**respondió zero mirándole de mala gana

**-con su permiso-**el vampiro hizo una reverencia a yuuki y se marcho

**-propio, zero el dijo que era peligroso yo creo que…-**vio horrorizada de cómo zero se subía al caballo como si nada ,

**-vez no paso nada, oh oh-**dijo zero tirando de la riendas suavemente acaricio al caballo y le susurro algo que yuuki no tuvo la manera de oír , para la sorpresa de la castaña el caballo comenzó a girar alrededor de ella y zero tenia una extraña sonrisa en su rostro mas bien como si tramara algo ella le miro confundida de pronto zero estiro su mano y la jalo con fuerza provocando que esta quedara sentada detrás de el en el caballo

**-que haces-**grito yuuki aterrada mientras se abrazaba a el apoyando su cara en la espalda del chico cerrando los ojos con fuerza

**-te voy a robar que no vez –**contesto divertido tirando de las riendas provocando que el caballo arrancara una rápida carrera contra el viento

N/A: Y sigo aqi sin despegarme subire hasta donde pueda y ajam (: comenten eso pido xDD para saber que valio la pena


	5. Caidas & Enredos

**Capitulo 5: Caída & Enredos**

**-te voy a robar que no vez –**contesto divertido tirando de las riendas provocando que el caballo arrancara una rápida carrera contra el viento

**-Zero no-**volvió a gritar la joven abrazándolo con más fuerza

**-demasiado tarde-**grito Zero tirando de las riendas, el bosque era muy grande los árboles nose alcanzaban a distinguir de lo rápido que iban, el caballo era realmente veloz

**-estas loco-**dijo Yuuki abriendo los ojos un poco

**-dime algo nuevo Yuuki-**se burlo mientras reía divertido con un tono descarado y despreocupado

**-dejamos a kaname y a nuestro padre-**susurro Yuuki en un pequeño reproche, por que la verdad este era el pretexto perfecto para poder estar cerca de el

**-corrección… -**replico Zero bajando la velocidad del caballo el cual obedeció sin relinchar

**- …es tu padre no el mió-**le arremedo Yuuki con una risa adelantándose a la respuesta del peliplateado

**-graciosa-**

**-lo se-**

**-tardaste mucho en bajar-**el cazador volvió a tirar de la rienda y el caballo se detuvo frente al rió cambiando el rumbo de la conversación

**-ahí muchas habitaciones-**consto Yuuki deshaciendo el abrazo presentía a que quería llegar el cazador y sabia que no les llevaría a nada el hablar de ello

**-y que hiciste tanto tiempo con kuran-**pregunto Zero sin siquiera voltearse a verla, la pregunta que había esperado yuuki no era tan directa como se la había empleado el por lo que en su cara brillo poco la sorpresa

**-nada de lo que tenga que arrepentirme-**susurro con una sonrisa, al parecer su respuesta molesto a Zero ya que este bajo del caballo de un salto ** - solo me mostró mi habitación, solo eso enserio…estas molesto-**

**-por que habría de estarlo-**

**-no se…- **dijo intentando bajar del caballo**- tal ves por que el no te agrada-**

**-pero a ti si, no?-**el cazador no volteaba a verla lo cual tenia inquieta a Yuuki por que evitaba su mirada , se agacho tomando una piedra y luego la lanzo al rió

**-Kaname Kuran me salvo la vida y le debo mucho zero-**camino hasta el quedando aun lado suyo su vista se perdió en el turbulento rió ella deseaba poder saber que pensaba el, que era lo que creía sobre Kaname y ella tan ves malinterpretaba todo en relación a eso

**-y por eso tienes que pagarle –**volvió a lanzar una piedra esta vez con mas fuerza

**- a que te refieres –**pregunto Yuuki sin entender a que se refería con "pagarle", se volteo a verlo

**-tu quieres estar con el-**contesto con la mirada en una piedra que sostenía en su mano

**-será mejor volver-**la castaña se dio la vuelta sin contestar a aquella pregunta y se encamino al caballo ya había encontrado el tono en la pregunta de zero y eso no le agrado como el podía insinuar algo asi

**-ellos nos encontraran que acaso ya te incomoda mi presencia –**dijo Zero girándose a verla, Yuuki intentaba subir al caballo pero no podía, ya estaba apunto de subir pero resbalo cerro los ojos esperando que el suelo la golpeara al abrirlos se dio cuenta de que Zero la tenia alzada en su brazos

**-no es eso…-**contesto viéndole fijamente, aquella posición en la que se encontraban era un tanto comprometedora ya que sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia

**-entonces que-**susurro Zero viendo sus labios

**-me siento extraña en esta situación-**murmuro en voz baja sintiendo como sus mejillas volvían a enrojecer, sentía un cosquilleo en el vientre y su corazón le iba a mil

**-por que-**pregunto Zero sosteniéndola con fuerza y sus ojos le exigían que no se apartaran

**-es que pareciera que somos una pareja, un novio que se acaba de robar a su novia y discuten por desacuerdos estupidos –**contesto Yuuki sin dejar de mirarlo, algo andaba raro por que no intentaba alejarse de el como lo había echo con Kaname

**-eso pensaría la gente que nos viera?-**cuestiono Zero evitando sonreír , le costaba convencerse de soltar a Yuuki y no cometer un error

**-yo pienso que si…-**

**- y que si fuera cierto, te gustaría-**el cazador se acerco lentamente a sus labios, Yuuki en igual de apartarse rodeo el cuello de Zero con sus brazos

**-si…-**cerro los ojos al igual que el vampiro sus labios se acercaron estaban a punto de besarse hasta que el ruido de unos caballos acercarse los hizo reaccionar, Zero no sabia si maldecir o agradecer que no había besado a Yuuki ella por su parte se noto confundida al darse cuenta de que Zero la había subido al caballo rápidamente

**-aquí están, por que no me esperaste Yuuki-**interrumpió Kaname tirando de las riendas del caballo para que este se parara, la chica no supo que responder estaba algo aturdida, la mirada de Zero se torno severa y protectora

**-ella no tenia por que hacerlo-**contesto el peliplateado subiendo al caballo, Yuuki le abrazo discretamente, mientras sus mejillas seguían rojas, ella y Zero habían estado apunto de besarse nuevamente, si no hubiera llegado Kaname…

**-bueno bueno no importa ya los encontramos y a donde iremos-**dijo el director con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras intentaba controlar a su caballo

**-el rió cauteloso queda por aca-**dijo fríamente Kaname mientras miraba con recelo a Zero y su caballo galopaba furioso, le siguieron el caballo del director y por ultimo Zero y Yuuki , no tardaron mucho en llegar , el rió parecía tranquilo había varios árboles frondosos donde se podrían resguardar

**-te ayudo-**le dijo Zero a Yuuki estando el ya abajo, ella tomo su mano y este la bajo con cuidado sosteniéndola de nuevo por la cintura

**-gracias-**susurro esta apenada, aun Zero la rodeaba con sus brazos y sus ojos violetas le miraban fijamente

**-cof cof ahí que poner la manta y la comida me ayudan-**dijo el director con una sonrisa, estaba ciertamente contento al ver las miradas que Yuuki y Zero se dedicaban aunque no podía negar que también estaba preocupado por que alguien a su lado no estaba contento, se veía a leguas que el humor de Kuran no era el mejor en estos momentos

**-he si claro padre-**contesto Yuuki alejándose de zero rápidamente, al pasar por un lado de kaname su piel se erizo pudo sentir la mirada penetrante en su espalda

**-esto esta delicioso –**decía Yuuki comiendo a sus anchas mientras veía a su padre, el cazador se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia un árbol **  
**

**-es malo mentir…Yuuki –**susurro Zero empinándose la botella de agua mientras la castaña dejaba de comer y le seguía **  
**

**-Zerooo que grosero-** esta le iba a dar un golpe pero Zero fue mas rápido y lo esquivo con una sonrisa Yuuki pareció perder el equilibrio por lo que el peliplateado soltó la botella y la tomo por la cintura para que no cayera al suelo, los dos se perdieron en sus ojos sin disimular ni un poco en que se miraban profundamente, Kaname solo los observaba tratando de contener la ira

**-que quiso decir con eso figuraciones mías o cuestiono mi cocina -**decía el director comiendo mientras de ves en cuando miraba de reojo la escena y evitaba gritar que se besaran

**-bueno… creo que iré a… caminar…-** susurro la castaña viendo los atrayentes labios del cazador y obligándose a separarse se soltó de su agarre mientras disimulaba sus nervios con una sonrisa comenzando a andar asía el bosque**- no tardo…-**

**-te acompaño- **dijo el sangre pura dándole alcance antes que Zero, Yuuki no se opuso solo siguió con aquella sonrisa en su rostro mientras caminaba a lado de Kaname, solo quería alejarse de zero y pensar claro por que definitivamente no pensaba en nada mas que en el cuando tenia cerca al cazador, su atención era toda para el

**-antes, en la habitación se me olvido preguntarte como te has sentido Yuuki-****  
**

**-bien…-** decía pensativa continuando con su caminata dejando un poco atrás a Kaname , ella no estaba interesada en hablar

**-el director no me dijo eso-**insistió el vampiro deteniéndola del brazo y volteándola para encontrarse con los ojos chocolate que le tenían tan obsesionado **  
**

**-Zero quita esa cara que no disimula nada los celos que sientes…- **dijo el director rompiendo el silencio que se había formado después de la partida de Yuuki con Kaname

**-yo no estoy celoso de ese-** musito el peliplateado con una mueca de fastidio mientras se recargaba en el tronco de un árbol por que motivo el director se comportaba tan fastidioso eso era algo que el quería saber pues no aguantaba su actitud de sicoanalista

**-claro que lo estas mira tu cara, si tanto te molesta por que no les das alcance-** sonrió su tutor mientras recogía las cosas

**-y hacerla de niñera, esta loco- **se cruzo de brazos con el ceño fruncido

**-jajaja tu y yo sabemos que no la harías de niñera si no de novio celoso-**

**-que demonios esta diciendo cada ves pierde la cordura con mayor frecuencia- **se defendió con calor mientras le miraba con reproche su carácter no le indicaba como reaccionar de manera correcta el siempre trataba de ser alguien frio pero ese hombre siempre lograba hacerlo desatinar

**-y tu la cabeza por Yuuki no?-** eso había sido golpe bajo pero el director estaba dispuesto ha hacer lo posible por que Zero le confesara sus sentimientos a Yuuki, así tenia la esperanza de que sus dos hijos fueran felices , por que para el ellos eran sus pequeños y solo quería verlos sonreír y sabia muy bien que Yuuki no obtendría esa felicidad si no era a lado del cazador

**-no solo la cabeza…todo…-**susurro dejando que su espalda resbalara por el tronco del árbol hasta quedar sentado en el pasto con la vista en el rió

**-ya habíamos hablado de ello, en cuanto mas pase el tiempo será difícil- **

**-siempre habla de una manera en la que me enreda sabe?-** decía el cazador estrujando su cabeza como intentando desaparecer la imagen de la castaña de su mente

**-no es esa mi intención hijo-** contesto el director de la academia cross negando con la cabeza mientras doblaba la manta

**-entonces por que no habla claro de una ves-** le miro fijo, todo aquello le enredaba y no sabia que hacer si estar detrás de Yuuki todo el tiempo cuidando de que Kaname no intentara nada o dejar que ella hiciese lo que fuese con su vida

**-no me corresponde hacerlo- **

**- que gana atormentándome-**

**-no lo tomes así yo solo quiero su felicidad-** termino de recoger las cosas y las acomodo en su caballo mientras le dedicaba una mirada que le dejaba ver tranquilidad

**-felicidad? Ella no podría ser feliz con alguien como yo-** replico el vampiro levantándose

**-Zero que eso lo decida Yuuki tu no- **Kaien le miro de manera severa, por que era tan difícil que entendieran lo importante que eran las decisiones que tomen, que si se dan por vencidos y por estupidos complejos no se dan la oportunidad con ello su felicidad se escapa

**-bueno últimamente he tenido pesadillas y sueños extraños pero estoy bien-**contesto Yuuki mirando a los ojos al vampiro, que sucedía con ella por que comenzaba a tener cierto miedo por la mirada que le dedicaba Kaname disimuladamente se soltó de su agarre y continuo caminando por aquel sendero

**-¿sueños? Que clase de sueños- **cuestiono

**- si…en esos sueños, bueno es como si fueran mas bien recuerdos pero estoy segura que no son míos, supongo que no le debo dar importancia a esa clase de sueños, pesadillas o lo que sean –** se encogió de hombros

**-no has pensado que tal ves no sean sueños solamente-** habían llegado al pie de la montaña de ahí alcanzaba a ver a Zero y al director Yuuki los saludo he izo señas pero Zero no decía nada solo permanecía serio

**-a que se refiere kaname-sempai...-**_"tu no me amas me mentiste"_ aquella voz de nuevo resonó en su mente con fuerza, provocando que llevara ambas manos a su cabeza_  
_

**-estas bien yuuki-** Kaname se acerco a ella al ver la palidez en su rostro tan repentinamente y el como lo ojos de la humana se avían perdido por un momento, pero como era de esperarse esta retrocedió

**-si estoy…-** "_que te quede claro eres mía hasta que yo quiera" _de nuevo aquella voz hizo eco en su cabeza, Kaname toco su hombro pero ella le empujo la mano y cuando retrocedió nuevamente sin poder evitarlo perdió el equilibrio y todo se volvió borroso, había caído desmayada al rió ante la mirada atónita y cargada de horror de Kaname kuran, otros ojos también miraban aterrados aquella escena desde abajo el director y Zero quienes corrieron al ver lo que sucedía , Kaname por su parte no dudo en lanzarse desde esa altura para poder alcanzar a Yuuki pero no lo logro había perdido mucho tiempo al salir de su asombro, el cuerpo inconsciente de Yuuki entro al agua casi sin hacer ruido, Zero se lanzo a buscarla , el agua parecía furiosa meciéndose y tirando del cuerpo de la castaña arrastrándola bruscamente mientras dos vampiros intentaban sacarla , el director les miraba horrorizado y al punto del llanto como era de esperarse,

**- el rió la a de haber arrastrado así haya -**dijo el sangre pura con la mirada en rojo para volver a sumergirse en el agua, Zero no oía a Kaname estaba desesperado buscándola y al igual que el se sumergió con la esperanza de poder tenerla entre sus brazos

La joven sabia que su cuerpo era arrastrado por las agua, sentía como el agua llenaba sus pulmones, las voces continuaban torturando su mente prolongando el dolor que sentía, quería abrir los ojos salir de ese ahogo pero se sentía débil y aquellas voces le ayudaban en nada _"tu no me amas"__"yo… no te mentí, te ame mucho pero me lastimaste"__"y el... que es Andrés para ti anali"_ quien era anali , quien era Andrés por que esas voces no cesaban de una buena ves _" el es mi vida entera__"__" siempre te voy a amar siempre ,aun si volvemos a nacer te buscare no importa lo lejos que estés te llamare a mi lado .. Andrés__"_

"Andrés ese nombre… quien fue Andrés" se preguntaba la castaña mientras el agua seguía hundiéndola mas, seria acaso que su vida terminara ahí, ya no existía el aire ya no respiraba era inútil la corriente la arrastraba cuando de pronto algo tomo con fuerza su cintura

**-Yuuki -**decía Zero saliendo del rió con el casi traslucido cuerpo de Yuuki, los labios de la castaña estaban morados y sus ojos permanecían cerrados, el cazador se dejo caer de rodillas mientras el director se acercaba corriendo, kaname salía del rió y miraba aquello con temor **-Yuuki...yuuki…yuuki…-**estaba desesperado eso se notaba a distancia mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de la humana con fervor y miedo por que no abría sus ojos y le sonreía aquella mirada tan dulce y tierna que le estrujaban el corazón estaba presa en la inconciencia, le aterraba verla así sin moverse, sin respirar sin oír los latidos fuertes de su corazón cada que le tenia cerca, Kaname se dirigió pronto asía ellos Zero estaba tan paralizado que ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que el sangre pura le había arrebatado de los brazos a Yuuki

**-aun lado- **Kaname la recostó decidido a convertirla de una ves pero el director le retuvo

**-no ahí que dejarse dominar por el pánico no mientras queden opciones Kaname…por favor…no es tiempo aun no…- **en silencio el vampiro empezó a reanimarla le dio respiración de boca a boca hizo hasta lo ultimo que pudo **-...Yuuki...-** a la mención de su nombre ella escupió el agua que había tragado y sus pulmones tomaban el aire que tanto le exigían, kaname la abrazo y beso su frente mientras ella aun con los ojos cerrados solo atinaba a aferrarse de aquel cuerpo que la sostenía con fuerza zero aun estaba en shock y sentía una enorme impotencia de no haber sido útil de haber reaccionado de aquella manera tan cobarde pero es que el echo de tenerla en sus brazos de esa manera en ese estado, lo había golpeado con fuerza el miedo de perderla, tanto, que no había podido moverse , la chica fue recuperándose ante los ojos de los presentes, abrió sus ojos lentamente le pesaban horrores , miro a Kaname noto la preocupación en su rostro y también el miedo, agradeció tanto que el la tuviera en sus brazos pero aun así no era la cara que deseaba ver, aquella que tanto anhelaba acariciar pertenecía a un vampiro de ojos violetas, muy aparte de sus deseos tenia en mente aun los nombres de aquellas personas y la duda le comía lentamente

**-quien… es… Anali-**susurro débilmente Yuuki para sorpresa de todos, Kaname trato de ocultar su asombro, sabia que tarde o temprano vendrían las preguntas y tenia de dos sopas esquivarlas o afrontarlas **-…contéstenme…quien es… anali- **

**-Yuuki necesitas descanso si… tranquila –** murmuro el sangre pura depositando un beso en el cabello de esta intentando desviar aquellas preguntas

**-no, no puedo estar tranquila algo me dice… que tu sabes quien es ella –** insistía la castaña intentando safarse de sus brazos sin ningún resultado ya que este ejercía mas fuerza para detener sus movimientos

**-yuuki por favor as caso a Kaname -**decía el director arrodillándose junto a ellos posando una mano en la cabeza de la joven intentando calmarla

**-no basta no me traten como a un niña pequeña por que... algo me pasa... y no se que...e...s-**de pronto desmayo de nuevo en los brazos de Kaname ante la mirada del director el cual negaba con la cabeza en silencio y se levantaba junto a Kaname el cual acomodaba a Yuuki en sus brazos y se dirigía con ella a su caballo

**-Yuuki…-**murmuraba zero viendo como Kaname se alejaba con Yuuki con cada galope del caballo, que podía hacer el, no era capaz de salvar a quien amaba y se sentía rabiar por ello por que sabia que kaname no descansaría hasta tenerla y el no quería no podía permitirlo por que la amaba por que no podía concebir la vida sin ella no podía seguir luchando sin ella a su lado sonriéndole solo a el **–Yuuki…por que todo se complica cada ves mas…-**

**-director...-** musito kaname bajando de un salto del caballo con yuuki en brazos

**-lo se Kaname a llegado la hora… y no pienso detenerte- **contesto el director con la mirada perdida no había que hacer era enfrentar la verdad o esperar que Yuuki enloqueciera poco a poco y el no quería eso

**-la llevare a su habitación-** decía retirándose con ella en brazos ante la mirada de Luciano el cual había aparecido en las caballerizas en cuanto les oyó

**-señor cross el joven Kiryuu llegara muy tarde-** pregunto el joven de cabello dorado mientras les quitaba las sillas a los caballos

**-no tengo la menor idea hijo, por que la pregunta-** dijo el director sacudiendo sus ropas se le veía cansado y no era para mas, lo que había planeado como un paseo tranquilo había terminado mal

**-para tener listo el lugar del caballo-** contesto Luciano con voz tranquila mientras llevaba a los dos caballos a su establo

**-no lo se, no creo que venga, tal ves entrada la noche lo haga-** respondió el director dándose la vuelta asía la salida de las caballerizas

**-puedo hacer otra pregunta señor-** el director se detuvo al oírle y se giro para ver al joven de ojos verdes

**-adelante Luciano-**

**-que le paso a la señorita-** la voz del joven vampiro había sonado con temor e incertidumbre la cual no paso desapercibida por Cross

**-Yuuki sufrió un desmayo su día a sido complicado-**

**-estará bien verdad? Se repondrá pronto cierto?-**

**-tranquilo jovencito ella estará muy bien, o al menos me reconforta creer que así será-**

**-tu…-** Zero vio como Kaname volvía y al parecer iba hacia el con toda la intención de pelea, se levanto y se dirigió hacia su caballo acomodando la silla **-como esta ella…-**no pudo frenar esa pregunta

**-bien…ahí algo que tienes que saber Kiryuu -**decía con una tenue sonrisa

**-que me tienes que decir a mi que sea de mi interés-** contesto el peliplateado con acidez sabia que de el sangre pura no se podía esperar otra cosa mas que intrigas y enredos

**-es sobre Yuuki o más bien Anali me imagino que as oído sobre ella-** caminaba sigilosamente alrededor del cazador buscando provocarle para poder despedazarle por completo en un descuido

**-que tiene que ver esa princesa con Yuuki-** Zero mantenía la vista en frente viendo a su caballo tratando de no dejarse llevar por la ira que sentía

**-mas de lo que te imaginas Kiryuu… -**su faz era perversa y a la vez encantadora aquella sonrisa que dibujaba sobre sus labios era la que tanto odiaba el vampiro de ojos violetas aquella mirada cínica que le restregaba que no podía anhelar estar con yuuki **-ella en su vida pasada fue Anali**

**-eso no puede ser… Anali fue una princesa vampiro y Yuuki no es...-**de pronto en su cara se dibujo el odio hacia su interlocutor, se volteo furioso quedando de frente con el sangre pura** -no se te ocurra kuran, no te atrevas - **lo apunto con su pistola temblando del coraje que sentía, aquello podría ser mentiría y sabia por que lo haría, mentira para poder tener a Yuuki con el para poder convertirla sin represarías

**-no lo puedes evitar…-** decía Kaname tirando su arma con toda la desfachatez **-tu destino no esta a lado de ella... pero el mió si – **se noto que el castaño disfruto cada palabra pronunciada

**-no me alejaras de su lado-** Zero mantenía su posición firme mirándole con odio en todo momento, tenia que luchar por una vida con ella mientras Yuuki aun respirara el seguiría amándola y luchando por protegerle no soportaría el hecho de que ella se volviera en una vampireza

**-yo no te alejare, tú lo harás solo sin mi presión, te estoy dando una buena oportunidad de recapacitar –** la sonrisa de burla no abandonaba el rostro de Kaname

**-no te la he pedido pierdes tu tiempo-** contesto el peliplateado en el mismo tono burlón

**-créeme que no, cuando ella recuerde todo no te querrá a su lado-** el castaño mantenía su sonrisa sin poder contenerse al ver la cara del cazador

**-habla claro Kuran-** exigió el vampiro de bellos ojos violetas

**-**** Yuuki no es la única que tuvo una vida anterior a esta, también tu la tuviste y en ella nos dañaste a mi y a Yuuki- **

**-Eso es mentira otro mas de tus enredos-**

**-no Kiryuu, no miento es la verdad o acaso no te suena el nombre de Carlos?-** soltó venenosamente mientras Zero le miraba confundido

**-deja de mentir no funcionara-** sabia que no debía creer lo que el sangre pura decía pero como es que sabia tanto no podía ser todo invento por que el oyó cuando Yuuki pidió razones de quien era Anali

**-no te ciegues, Yuuki siempre fue y será mía en esta o en otras vidas reencarnes en quien reencarnes nunca la tendrás ella me pertenece -**

**- no caeré en tus provocaciones Kuran-**

**-solo piénsalo en cuanto recuerde no querrá verte y te despreciara tanto-**

**-yo…no pude dañarla, no pude haberle hecho daño-** musitaba Zero negándose a lo que escuchaba, el no pudo lastimarla preferiría morir antes que verla sufrir por su culpa

**-si ya lo has hecho en esta vida por que te resulta tan difícil creerlo-** Kaname se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar perdiéndose entre los árboles

**-CALLATE MALDITO-** grito con coraje y dolor, era cierto el la había dañado había bebido de ella cada que podía siempre lo hacia y Yuuki…ella era todo para el y la lastimo no solo en esta vida y eso era algo que no se podía perdonar, lastimar a lo mas puro que había en su vida

**-vez…sabes que no miento, sabes que dijo solo la verdad, no la dañes esta vez y aléjate para siempre déjanos vivir tranquilos –** las voz del Sangre pura resonó en aquel lugar mientras una ráfaga de aire movía el cabello del peliplateado el cual luchaba contra sus pensamientos odiaba que el tuviera razón, no se iba a permitir dañarla otra ves si es que en realidad lo había hecho en otra vida, en esta no pasaría lo mismo, aria lo posible por que ella viviera feliz aunque le doliera y desgarrara alejarse , aunque eso significase tenerla de enemiga…aunque olvidarla le costara la vida así lo haría. Zero sin percátese de ello había caído en la trampa de Kaname Kuran los enredos de este le habían atrapado…por ahora.

**-no tiene mas opción que morir por su reina…-** murmuraba Kaname en su despacho moviendo una pieza del ajedrez que estaba en su escritorio y una sonrisa malévola se asomaba en su rostro**-no tienes otra opción Kiryuu…cierto?-**

**N/A**: a que se va poniendo cada vez mejor, no espérense y lo que falta que ahí tantas cosas aun que no se saben, habra creido zero todo lo que dijo kaname? Hasta que punto el sangre pura esta diciendo la verdad u.u si sera malo xD en feen sigan leyendo que como dije se pone mas bueno


	6. Inevitable

**Capitulo 6: Inevitable **

**-Adelante…-**la voz de Kaname Kuran resonó en aquel despacho mientras la puerta se abría con un molesto rechinido dando paso a la figura de Cross**- director como siguió Yuuki-**

**-la deje en su habitación, estaba dormida, lucia tan desgastada-** camino hasta el escritorio del vampiro y tomo asiento en una de las sillas de un tiempo para aca odiaba tener que entablar conversación con Kaname se había vuelto un verdadero martirio

**-cada recuerdo la harán ponerse peor-** musitaba el castaño moviendo las piezas del ajedrez con el ceño fruncido, que tan difícil era hacerle entender al director que no había otra manera de solucionar las cosas

**-cuando…la despertaras-** le había costado tanto decir aquello, imaginar lo que seria de su pequeña, a la que dio su apellido convertida en un vampiro, pero eso era realmente ella una sangre pura atrapada en su forma humana ella era una Kuran y como si no fuera suficiente la reencarnación de una poderosa Princesa

**-pasado mañana-**

**-tan pronto-** su rostro se lleno de tristeza y mas preocupación, eran tantos problemas y la única solución era la que Kaname le planteaba

**-usted se dio cuenta que los recuerdos la hacen desvariar lo que paso ahora no fue nada si se compara con lo que pasara, aun no ha tenido los de esta vida le costara analizar todo en su forma humana -** la mirada del sangre pura dejo el tablero para clavar su vista en el director de la academia Cross

**-pretendo marcharme pronto-**dijo el director sin esquivar la mirada del vampiro por el contrario le sostenía con dureza, no quería presenciar como el vampiro pura sangre destruía a su hermana y el solo podía observar eso sin hacer nada, prefería mantenerse ajeno antes que cometer algún exabrupto

**-convencerá a kiryuu de irse con usted-**la voz de kaname le saco de sus pensamientos, sin duda las cosas se pondrían mas difíciles para todos con la transformación de Yuuki

**-no, no creo que haga falta…ambos sabemos que cuando se entere de la verdadera forma de yuuki…se marchara aunque aun temo por su reacción-**

**-no se preocupe, me falta una estupidez de su parte para matarle –** volvió la vista a su tablero poniendo una dedo en el rey meciéndolo asía los lados

**-Kaname…te pido, o más bien te exijo que no le dañes-** la voz del director era firme, aun sentía temor por los que consideraba sus hijos, no podía evitar el preocuparse después de ver como Zero y Yuuki se miraban el sabia que podrían estar enamorados y eso era algo de lo que Kaname estaría en desacuerdo y haría lo posible por separarles

**-el no dudaría en matarme si se le presentara la oportunidad-** tomo la pieza entre sus manos y la apretó con fuerza

**-Yuuki no te lo perdonaría nunca-** soltó el director mirándole con recelo

**-por que cree que el sigue vivo-** contesto el sangre pura con una sonrisa burlona dejando entre ver sus colmillos, no asía falta decir que todo esto a el le divertía, como podía jugar con la vida de los demás, disponer de ellas

**-temo por su destino…por el de ambos-**

**-sabe que Yuuki estará bajo mi cuidado nada le faltara-**

**-regresaran a la academia-**

**-lo veo poco probable, cuando se enteren de la existencia de Yuuki la asecharan por ser una sangre pura…- **se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia la ventana

**-entiendo-**

**-si ella lo desea mandare por usted-**

**-tienes todo planeado no es asi-**

**-como es propio de mi director Cross-**

**-solo recuerda…que hasta el mas elaborado plan…no suele ser de utilidad cuando no tienes el control de las piezas…nunca sabes como vaya a atacar el oponente –**dijo el director encaminándose a la puerta del despacho

**-lo tengo muy presente…-**comento kaname esbozando aquella sonrisa suya que tanto le distinguía

**-señorita…usted debería estar en su habitación-**murmuraba un sorprendido Luciano al ver a yuuki de pie intentando subirse a un caballo

**-Luciano has sabido algo de zero, por que no esta en su cuarto-** la castaña desistió de montar el caballo para acercarse al ojiverde

**-el señor Cross me informo que el joven Kiryuu llegaría tarde, a lo que entendí se quedo en el bosque –** desvió su mirada para evitar aquellos ojos color chocolate

**-el solo, por dios tengo que…-**sus ojos se cerraron y su cara palideció asustando a Luciano quien se apresuro a detenerle antes de que cayera al suelo desvanecida

**-señorita-**susurro viéndole con ternura pero a la vez preocupación

**-por favor ayúdame a encontrarle-** suplicaba yuuki con un débil tono de voz casi inaudible

**-me temo que no puedo permitir que usted ande así, necesita descansar- **comento el ayudándola a salir de las caballerizas tenia que sacarla de ahí antes de que el señor kuran les sorprendieran

**-si no me ayudas me adentrare sola en el bosque-** al decir esto se soltó de Luciano entrando de nuevo a las caballerizas con paso débil pero decidido estaba dispuesta a todo por tan solo asegurarse que zero estuviera bien , llego hasta donde estaban las sillas para montar intento tomar una pero era muy pesada por lo que casi se va al suelo, por suerte no fue así y recurrió al plan B arrastrarla hasta llegar al caballo

**-no puede ir sola, puede resultar contraproducente-**el le socorrió cargando la silla sin ningún problema ante la mirada de yuuki, le dio la espalda y se dispuso a devolver la pesada silla a su lugar

**-entonces ven conmigo, llévame con el, ayúdame a encontrarlo no podré sola-** volvió a suplicar a punto del llanto, Luciano se detuvo soltando un suspiro se giro para ver a la castaña y sonrió tenuemente, preferiría ayudarla en aquella locura antes que verla llorar

**-me reprenderán por esto-** dijo ensillando el caballo

**-gracias…yo me encargare de que nadie te regañe- **el semblante de yuuki cambio a uno mas alegre y vivaz , sin dudarlo se lanzo a los brazos de Luciano abrazándole eufórica soltando pequeñas risas que parecían encender el alma de aquel joven vampiro

**-debo estar perdiendo la razón-**susurro cerrando los ojos respirando de aquel dulce aroma que emanaba tan tentadoramente yuuki

Zero se encontraba tendido a la orilla del rió, miraba aquella luna y odiaba tanto que le iluminara el no merecía aquello no merecía disfrutar de esa luz tan pura que le acariciaba que le miraba, esa luna que le recordaba tanto a una joven humana de pelo lacio y castaño con unos ojos tan expresivos color chocolate, negó con la cabeza , esa sonrisa que tanto anhelaba no podía ser suya no si le había dañado tanto, se sentó en el pasto al sentir la presencia de un ser acercarse…ese aroma le era tan conocido ese dulce perfume

RICARDO MONTANER  
bésame la boca

_Bésame la boca  
con tu lágrima de risa  
bésame la luna  
tapa el sol con el pulgar  
bésame el espacio  
entre mi cuerpo y tu silueta  
y al mar más profundo  
bésale con tu humedad_

**-Yuuki…-**murmuro el peliplateado asombrado al ver a la castaña caminando débilmente asía a el, como había hecho para llegar ahí y como había dado con el, estaría soñando vio que esta se tambaleaba y no dudo en correr a donde ella y sostenerla por la cintura, si era un sueño no le importaba por lo menos en el la tenia a ella

**-zero ...que haces aquí ya oscureció…no piensas volver…hice algo que te molesto- **Yuuki le miraba directo a los ojos, hace un momento se había salido a hurtadillas con la ayuda de Luciano le costo convencerle pero moría por saber donde estaba Zero se había despertado y lo único que quería era verlo , a pesar de que aun no se sentía muy bien no pudo aguantar la angustia de no saberle cerca

**-no vuelvas a decir algo como eso…pase lo que pase diga lo que diga tu nunca serás molestia para mí –** susurro el vampiro acariciando su mejilla viendo como adquirían un bello color rosado aquello no era un sueño, ella lucia tan real, era real Yuuki estaba ahí con el, bajo la luna y ella le miraba sin poder dejar sus ojos y disimular su sonrojo ante la mirada violeta

**-entonces por que no habías regresado-** lo que ella hubiese querido preguntar era "por que no habías regresado a verme que no te importo" pero que derecho tenia ella de reclamarle y pedirle razones

**-la pregunta es que ases tu aquí deberías estar descansando-**pregunto zero con un tono mas serio de voz no quería que le pasara nada por preocuparse por el**-llegaste hasta aquí tu sola-  
**

**-no, Luciano me trago el ya se fue y bueno es que…fui a tu habitación y no te encontré...me asuste-** murmuro agachando la mirada

**-te preocupo...-  
**

**-claro, incluso más de lo que te puedas imaginar –** hablo la castaña en un tono de voz tan débil sintiendo como el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas al sentir tan cerca a Zero

**-no merezco tu angustia…no merezco tu preocupación…-** tomo sus manos y deposito un beso en amabas Yuuki le miro sin podérselo creer por que le peliplateado actuaba de aquella forma que la hacia estremecer

_Bésame el susurro  
que me hiciste en el oído  
besa el recorrido  
de mis manos a tu altar  
con agua bendita de tu fuente  
bésame toda la frente  
que me bautiza y me bendice  
esa manera de besar..._

**-no digas eso…mereces toda mi atención y mi preocupación…-**respondio apenada pero no arrepentida por que la necesidad de que zero supiera cuan importante era mas fuerte que nada, de nuevo ese rojo encendía sus mejillas que acaso se pasearía por la gama del color rojo cada que zero estuviera cerca,

**-no me gusta ver esa cara afligida por mi culpa-**acaricio con tanta delicadeza la mejilla de la castaña mientras esta cerrábamos ojos disfrutando del tacto

**-entonces no te apartes para poder sonreír-** se atrevió a decir en el mismo tono bajo que hablaba zero, pero ponto se arrepintió pues se dio cuenta de sus palabras y del como zero la devoraba con la mirada traspasando su alma

**-Yuuki…-**el cazador solo sonrió débilmente aguantando las ganas de poder exigir mas de ella de reclamarla como suya

**-y…dime que haces aquí…esta muy solo y callado-**no se le ocurrió que mas decir pues se sentía tan intimidada por los ojos violetas que le miraban de manera diferente muy diferente a lo normal pues ella sentía que lgo había cambiado en ambos

**-observando lo que nunca podré alcanzar -  
**

**-miras las estrellas? , bueno en realidad aquí se ven mejor que en la academia -**decía con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro sin poder quitar la mirada de sus ojos

**-no...-**susurro el peliplateado mientras ceñía fuerte la cintura de yuuki y la pegaba a el

**-no?...- **repitió Yuuki dándose cuenta de la cercanía de sus rostros el rubor volvió de nuevo con fuerza a sus mejillas , su corazón le iba a mil, la lluvia les sorprendió a ambos pero estaban tan ensimismados que ni se percataron de ello

**-no miraba las estrellas-** la mirada de la castaña se volvió confusa

**-si no miras las estrellas entonces que -**hizo una pequeña mueca

**-a ti...-** el rostro de Zero se fue acercando lentamente al de Yuuki mientras sus brazos estaban alrededor de la estrecha cintura de la joven, poco a poco la alzaba y sus labios se unían dando paso a un beso, ella por su parte se había sorprendió, pero no le rechazo se dejo llevar por ese sentimiento, sus labios moviéndose a la par de el era algo tan hermoso tan reconfortante, llevo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del cazador enredando sus dedos en el pelo platinado , la lluvia caía con mas fuerza pero ellos ya no estaban consientes de nada mas que de sus cuerpos pegados y de sus labios unidos ,de pronto una imagen cruzo por la mente de Yuuki la misma escena diferentes personas el mismo sentimiento ,ella había probado esos calidos labios antes aunque hubiera estado prohibido lo había echo antes y lo estaba asiendo ahora mismo bajo la luna , la complicidad de la oscuridad y la lluvia que mojaba sus caras

_Besa mis campos y mis flores  
con tus gotitas de colores  
besa la lluvia  
que resbala en la ventana  
besa mi vida y mis cenizas  
y me dirás que voy de prisa  
bésame y deja con un grito  
que lo logre._

**-Zero…-** susurro pegando su frente a la de el que aun le mantenía alzada en aquel posesivo agarre por la cintura pegándola a sí asiendo que la sintiera de una manera tan necesitada

**-Yuuki Te amo... Te amo…por siempre –** la castaña estaba a punto del llanto podía ser cierta tanta dicha, el, tan hermoso se había fijado en ella una simple humana torpe y despistada, su corazón se saldría de tanta alegría que sentía

**-no te vayas nunca de mi lado…Te amo tanto Zero-**el volvió a aprisionar los labios de la castaña fundiéndoles en un beso apasionado desesperado, cargado de deseo, amor que tanto habían estado tratando de reprimir

_Besa el torrente de ilusiones  
bésame todas las pasiones  
besa mi río hasta su desembocadura  
besa mi vida y mis cenizas  
y me dirás que voy de prisa  
besa mis días y mis noches,  
mis diluvios y mi cielo a pleno sol_

RICARDO MONTANER

**N/A:**

Ahí enserio que estoy como niña con juguete nuevo :D, como que le pongo mas entusiasmo a las escenas de yuuki y zero jojo, bueeh la cancion un plus muy lindo me inspire re bien con ella espero que a ustedes tambien les guste y no se les haga muy ridicula ni muy fea :s en feen cocinando el siguiente capi espero también poderlo subir hoy y ajam no quiero retrasarme mucho aprovechare estas vacaciones (:


	7. Cruda Verdad

_**N/A :**Primero que nada LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO! soy tan mala por no haber actualizado desde hace años r,r meresco me linchen . Espero se apiaden de mi por que son tan lindooos todos sus Reviews que si no hubieran sido por ellos no me animo a publicar ._

_Espero que disfruten este capitulo tanto como yo :D , leanselo despacio y calmadamente_

_P.D. yuuki se comporta cretina r.r pobe zero u.u _

_Los personajes no son mios ok (: gracias al cielo la trama si salio de mi cabecita urra por eso _

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Cruda Verdad**

Todo lucia tan oscuro extrañamente oscuro…a pesar de eso podía darse cuenta de lo que había a su alrededor, sus ojos estaban abiertos no? Ella ya había despertado… Eso creía, pero por qué no encontraba luz en aquel lugar. Zero… donde estaba el, los recuerdos golpeaban de poco a poco de forma distorsionada. No pudo ser un sueño lo que había pasado en ese bosque con la noche como testigo…porque…ella aun podía sentir el sabor en sus labios, no pudo ser todo un sueño cierto? Se negaba a creer que lo había sido , no pudo ser un sueño cuando aquel beso le había dado tanta felicidad , no , definitivamente no.

Trato de levantarse pero dolía, todo su cuerpo parecía entumido, sus manos palparon la superficie era acolchonada muy suave cubierta por una tela de seda , estaba en su habitación, o al menos eso parecía , estiro mas su mano…se topo con una piel suave y fría, ahogo un grito ella estaba con alguien en la misma cama, que estaba sucediendo , se levanto de golpe y comprobó que tenia ropa, despejando cualquier tipo de malos pensamientos se bajo sin hacer mucho ruido de lo que seguro era la cama , acomodo aquel vestido para dormir y trato de llegar hasta donde se supone estaba la ventana. Tiro de la cortina con brusquedad, la habitación se lleno de luz, la castaña no pudo evitar cubrir sus ojos, parpadeo para que estos se acostumbraran…Algo andaba mal, se sentía tan...extraña

Cuanto tiempo había pasado, su garganta extrañamente comenzó a arder torpemente sus manos cubrieron su cuello como si esto fuera a detener el dolor.

**-Que..me pasa…-**susurro yuuki sorprendida por la voz que había salido de su garganta, no era la de ella, el timbre de voz era tan suave y delicado, hermoso.

El intruso en la habitación se revolvió en la cama, ella retrocedió hasta que su espalda choco con el enorme ventanal, no dolió, no sintió más que el frio cristal , si hubiera podido se desmayaría en aquel instante pues sus ojos se posaron en el hombre castaño que se encontraba acostado boca abajo en su cama, su espalda estaba desnuda y su cabello castaño un poco mas oscuro que el de ella adornaba el rostro de aquel joven

**-Ka…na..me…-** pronuncio en un hilo de voz, que estaba pasando ahí , donde se encontraba zero, por que no le molestaba que aquel individuo estuviera descansando en su habitación, estaría desnudo?

Se acerco a paso tranquilo y cauteloso, con su blanca y pequeña mano levanto delicadamente y de manera rápida la sabana, suspiro al ver los pantalones ligeros que llevaba su hermano…esperen su hermano?

Las imágenes llegaron de golpe con tal brusquedad que la hicieron perder el equilibrio pero antes de caer al suelo una mano había sujetado la suya con tal fuerza llevándola de nuevo a la cama , sintió la misma mano masculina enrollándose con total libertad en su cadera, ella no se opuso, como podía hacerlo. No pudo articular palabra alguna, la película se reproducía en su cabeza de una manera sobre humana una y otra vez.

Definitivamente no había sido un sueño, ella y Zero se habían declarado su amor , la había besado…había prometido estar con ella y todo se habia echado a perder tan rapido

"_-Yuuki Te amo... Te amo…por siempre__- __"_

"_-no te vayas nunca de mi lado…Te amo tanto Zero-__"_

Lo que había pasado después de eso…le produjo miedo…tristeza…nada seria igual absolutamente nada, sus sentimientos, ella estaba confundida … le dolía la cabeza acaso eso era posible, un vampiro podía tener jaquecas, su corazón latía aun , a velocidad inimaginable con tanta fuerza.

Trato de desenredar la maraña que se había formado en su mente, que haría, que pasaría con zero. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras la mano que se encontraba en su cadera descendía por su muslo.

Si, ella podía recordar, por fin sabia de donde provenía, y el saberlo le causaba el más grande de los dolores, habían pasado 4 días, su cambio había tardado tanto…el ni siquiera debe estar ahí.

**Flash Back **

_Podia sentir sus labios aferrarse cada vez mas a ese beso, le agradaba tenerlo asi , era tan distinto, esa frialdad en los ojos violetas se habían esfumado por un momento pero tenía que terminar. Para ser sinceros ella no se sentía precisamente bien _

"_- me temo que es la hora de volver…-"susurro el con una sonrisa sin despegarse de sus labios_

"_-no quiero…algo me dice que te alejaras-" la castaña tenia miedo un miedo horrible , por que no podían quedarse un poco mas._

"_-Hoy fue un dia difícil, necesitas descansar, no puedes ser así con tu cuerpo-" _

"_-esta bien, pero promete que mañana cuando abrá los ojos estarás ahí Zero..-" susurro revolviéndose en su brazos, era cierto, estaba muy cansada sus ojos ardían_

"_-Te amo , y claro que estare ahí…-" beso su frente con tanta dulzura, ella solo sonrió rindiéndose ante el cansancio que sentía._

_El peli plateado se levanto con yuuki en brazos y con destreza sobre natural se las arreglo para subir con todo y la castaña al caballo, ella se había transformado en todo, como aquella muchacha derretía su corazón con tanta facilidad, lo amaba… ella en verdad lo amaba y no podía estar mas feliz._

_Su viaje no había tardado mas de una hora, el frio se empezaba a sentir en la hacienda asi que de manera rápida se apresuro a dejar a yuuki en su habitación, lo que le había dicho Kaname aun lo atormentaba que pasaría cuando ella recordara, era necesario que fuera transformada, claro que no, esa fue su vida pasada , en esta ella era humana no tenia nada que ver, podían vivir juntos sin que ella se convirtiera en un moustro, el solo imaginarlo le revolvía el estomago._

_Abrio la puerta con cuidado, se detuvo en el marco de esta con notorio enojo_

"_-que haces en la habitación de yuuki-" sus palabras se habían oído tan claras y llenas de furia _

"_-Vine por ella…-determino Kaname viéndole fijamente, yuuki se revolvió en los brazos del cazador el cual como acto reflejo la pego mas a su cuerpo_

"_-Estas desquiciado si crees que te dejare hacerle daño-"_

"_-Bien, como te lo explico…-Kaname se había acercado lo suficiente al cazador"-ella, es una Kuran…Yuuki es mi hermana…-"sin más rodeos soltó la cruda verdad con la mirada seria y fija_

_Para sorpresa de ambos la castaña al oir su nombre abrió los ojos de manera imprevista y se desafano de los brazos de zero , su semblante lucia angustiado y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas era evidente que ella no estaba dormida y había escuchado lo que dijo Kaname, se alejo de los dos sosteniendo su cabeza con fuerza se veía tan frágil, estaba sufriendo su rostro bañado de sudor no dejaba ver otra cosa mas que dolor tanto físico como mental._

_Zero se había quedado pasmado podía ser cierto eso, Kaname y Yuuki hermanos. Ella un sangre pura, no, eso tenia que ser una mentira_

"_-duele…Kaname…has que pare…-" no podía soportar aquello unas manos ensangrentadas acariciaban su cara y otras sostenían su cabeza por que nadie hacia nada la estaban atacando, la iban a matar, ya no podía respirar._

"_pequeña…todo estará bien…tu hermano te protegerá" esa dulce voz…se estaba volviendo acaso loca, ellos también habían escuchado a aquella mujer , no._

"_-El cambio se tiene que hacer, ella esta despertando si no la convierto, morirá-" los ojos del cazador se abrieron al ver a una yuuki al borde de la locura ella hablaba sola y sus ojos estaban perdidos_

_Un golpe resonó en la habitación, seguido de un grito lleno de dolor, poco a poco la voz de yuuki o mejor dicho su grito dejo de oírse haciéndose mas débil mientras los dientes de Kaname seguían en su cuello_

"_-No…-"grito Zero con toda la intención de detener aquel asqueroso acto, kaname no le podía arrebatar a yuuki de esa manera tan cruel no cuando ella y el por fin estarían juntos_

"_-Detente Zero , es necesario-" los brazos del director lo habían detenido de manera brusca antes de que se acercara a los hermanos kuran._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Su cuerpo aun estaba pasmado, esos recuerdos habían sido solo retazos, su memoria humana lucia tan borrosa, revolvió su largo cabello en un innecesario suspiro, que había pasado después de eso, el rostro de zero en esos recuerdos había lucido incluso peor que el de ella.

**-No me gusta esa cara…-**susurro Kaname con sus labios sobre su cuello, era muy extraño que no se sintiera incomoda por la cercanía, ni siquiera se sentía nerviosa o ansiosa

**-Lo siento…todo me ah tomado por sorpresa-**contesto la castaña llevando su pequeña mano al pecho de Kaname

**-Lo se y te entiendo pequeña-** subió por su cuello hasta que sus labios tocaron su mejilla y trazando un camino de pequeños besos llego hasta su boca, ella no lo rechazo al contrario correspondió cuando el castaño reclamo sus labios, no lo sentía incorrecto, ni tampoco le molestaba. Todo había cambiado y Kaname la había esperado tanto que su actitud con el la hacían sentir culpable como pudo causarle tanto dolor con su rechazo.

**-Se que la premura de tu decisión, en parte tuvo que ver con Zero y su relación conmigo…-** susurro mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho, no podía engañarse conocía a su hermano **– El y yo nos habíamos declarado amor eterno…-**confeso, no importaba mas ese hecho que mas daba si se lo ocultaba, era evidente que ella y Zero no podían estar juntos , el debía odiarla mas que a nada en este mundo. Acaso el jamás la buscara. Kaname la perdonaría?

**-No puedo negarte la rabia que siento, y bien ante tu sinceridad debo confesar que suponiendo sus sentimientos me atreví a adelantar lo inevitable, no podía soportar la idea de que tu estuvieras con el -**al decir esto estudio el rostro de yuuki no parecía enojada, tampoco triste se miraba tan pensativa era maravilloso que con su despertar haya salido aquella personalidad que tanto adoraba de pequeño. Ahora solo quedaba manejar lo de sus vidas pasadas, quizás ya no era necesario mentir sobre eso, al ver la actitud de yuuki no tenia caso, el esperaba resistencia por parte de ella pero todo había resultado de maravilla. Claro que con Zero era diferente, el era tan, estúpido, que probablemente la llegue a buscar asi que hacerle creer que el la había lastimado en sus vidas pasadas puede funcionar, claro como ultimo recurso.

**-Perdóname…por todo…-**susurro yuuki, sacando de sus pensamientos a Kaname , se encontraba tan afligida, que solo tenía ganas de llorar, aunque por fuera se mantenía fuerte y serena. Había perdido a Zero, el destino había jugado con sus vidas de una manera tan cruel, ella siempre le perteneció a Kaname ellos estaban comprometidos, lo sabia, lo sentía, asi debía de ser pero y que hacia ella con el amor que tenia por Zero, simplemente enterrarlo y olvidarlo. Era demasiado cruel… **-Te hize esperar tanto tiempo, no imagino la soledad que debiste pasar y todo por mi bien. Kaname tu siempre estuviste protegiéndome en silencio sin poder decirme la verdad-** esta vez fue ella quien le beso, no por obligación, si no porque le nació hacerlo, tenía que buscar el perdón de Kaname por fijar sus ojos en alguien mas , solo rozo sus labios con los de su hermano de manera tierna solo unos segundos no mas. Su corazón no se lo permitiría.

**-Yuuki, si espere por ti, fue solo por amor-** respondió el castaño haciendo sentir a la joven aun mas culpable, estaba lastimando a todos con esto. Que sería de ella, algún dia seria capaz de corresponderle a su hermano como merecía, por que lo amaba de eso no habia duda pero no como un hombre…no como amaba a Zero

**-Amor…-**repitió con una sonrisa apagada, esa palabra le sonaba a burla. Cerró los ojos un momento.

Todo había cambiado, su mundo se desmoronaba ante ella, tenía que aceptar este destino, no tenia mas elecciones no se las podía permitir pero como iba a soportar la idea de que se había convertido en lo que Zero mas odiaba una sangre pura y no cualquiera, ella era una Kuran. Tenia que estar feliz no?, jamás había puesto sus ojos en Kaname por que sabia que no era digna de el, y ahora darse cuenta de que siempre fueron iguales, que ella realmente se había convertido en la criatura mas bella y poderosa, no fantaseo muchas veces con eso y ahora que lo tenia se sentía desdichada, cuando volvería a ver a Zero, que se dirían cuando lo hicieran.

**-Tengo sed…-**llevo sus manos a su garganta, sus ojos destellaron de un color rojo carmesí deseaba tanto aquel liquido, hace cuanto no se alimentaba, recordaba haber bebido de su hermano entre pesadillas**-kana..me- **jadeo al sentirlo encima de su cuerpo, la piel desnuda de su pecho se sintió tan bien un consuelo difícil de rechazar deseaba tanto saborear su sangre

**-No te resistas, es natural-** susurro el exponiendo su cuello mientras con sus manos pegaba la cadera de yuuki a la de el provocando que esta suspirara , había deseado tanto tenerla asi, que le parecía una locura no desvestirle y reclamarle suya, pero no, tenia que ser paciente, tenia que hacer que ella se olvidara del cazador

No podía mas lo deseaba con una sed interminable, se negaba a ceder a tales impulsos aun quería aferrarse a lo poco de humana que le quedaba pero fue inevitable cuando Kaname la envolvió no freno aquel instinto y su boca se aferro a su cuello, el sonido de los colmillos abriéndose paso en la piel de aquel hombre la enloqueció era tan excitante aquello, el sabor metálico paseándose por su garganta no tenia precio. Ahora entendía tanto.

Se apretó mas al hermoso cuerpo que se encontraba encima de ella, deleitándose con cada gota que extraía de el, sus manos se pasearon por la espalda de Kaname una y otra vez sin ningún pudor, detecto un extraño sabor en ese acto…culpa…una enorme culpa, le estaba dando la espalda a Zero que acaso se le había olvidado su amor por el, no, ella aun lo amaba

Se separo inmediatamente de su hermano, con la respiración entre cortada, la imagen de Zero la hacia sentirse mareada como si el la estuviera observando y reprochara aquel aberrante acto. Traición.

**-Tranquila-** Kaname la aprisiono en sus brazos besando su frente, sonrió, era tan divertido esto, que casi desearía que el idiota del peli plateado observara aquella escena, disimulo aquel deseo acariciando una y otra vez los finos brazos de yuuki, beso el hilo de sangre que se escapaba por la boca de la castaña esta al principio se resistió moviendo su cara asia un lado, pero Kaname insistió tomando entre sus manos el rostro de la chica y obligándola a besarle. No podía negar que le gustaba la resistencia que ponía yuuki , asi que la tomo del cuello con innecesaria fuerza volviendo mas profundo el beso al tiempo que sus caricias se volvían mas atrevidas

**- Te espero abajo, estaré en la biblioteca-** pronuncio sobre sus labios mientras los mordía con devoción, yuuki agacho la mirada mientras sentía que el cuerpo de Kaname se levantaba de encima suyo. **– me imagino que tienes muchas dudas…despéjate, tomate tu tiempo antes de salir de esta habitación, pues una vez que lo hagas todo abra quedado atrás Yuuki-** la voz de Kaname sonó seria y fuerte, mientras tomaba una bata que estaba colgada en la pared, yuuki sintió el deseo de retenerlo no quería quedarse sola, pero no hizo nada permaneció acostada en la misma posición que la dejo su hermano, este se devolvió y la beso suavemente en los labios mientras sonreía**-No tardes, por favor-** suplico poniendo su cara en su pecho y sin decir más abandono la habitación

En cuanto la puerta se cerro, las lagrimas empezaron a correr por el rostro de yuuki su mirada estaba perdida en el techo y sus manos se apretaban en su pecho, dolia…dolia tanto, se levanto furiosa abriendo las puertas del balcón, el aire se sentía tan bien , el olor a pino le llenaba , grito, grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras lloraba , se arrodillo en el piso y con sus puños golpeo el suelo

**-Por que…-** replico ante todo lo que sucedía**-Por que…-**el odio salía de su voz, en cada lagrima, en cada respiro, su vida, le habían arrebatado su vida, le alejaron de Kaname, todo por un estúpido vampiro ambicioso de poder. Sus padres se habían sacrificado y su amado hermano renuncio a ella cuando más se necesitaban. Vivió una vida que no le correspondía se enamoro de quien no debía y todo por creer que eso estaba bien porque era humana, pero no fue asi, esa humanidad solo era un disfraz que ocultaba a la verdadera yuuki

**-Una Kuran- **sonrió con tristeza, no podía hacer nada contra eso, lo único que tenia era a Kaname, Zero la estaría maldiciendo en cada pensamiento, lo sentía en la sangre la mirada de repulsión que les había dedicado le dolía tanto, porque el no podía entender que ella no tenía la culpa de nada, que ella aun lo amaba aunque sabía que no debía fijarse en el, ya no.

Se levanto despacio del suelo, el tiempo dejo de tener importancia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella era inmortal, y no solo eso , un ser sangre pura. Fuerte, podía sentirlo dio vuelta y se topo con su imagen reflejada en el cristal de los ventanales, esa era ella, su verdadera apariencia. Toco con la yema de sus dedos su rostro, era tan pálida su largo cabello daba hasta debajo de su cintura incluso mas abajo, el color de este era un delicioso castaño claro y sus ojos seguían siendo de ese chocolate dulce adornado por unas pestañas negras y tupidas, su boca roja como la misma sangre que acababa de beber, en verdad era muy bella, su rostro parecía tallado a mano y se apreciaba tan suave . Zero aborrecería cada parte de su nuevo yo, no sabía que le causaba más dolor soportar el rechazo del cazador o saber que jamás lo vera.

**-Todo ah quedado atrás…todo…-**suspiro entrando en la habitación, debía abrazar su nueva vida y cumplir con sus funciones, tenia tantas preguntas para Kaname. Y pensar que Zero le había prometido estar ahi, cuando ella abriera los ojos...

* * *

_**N/A:** ven les dije que era una cretina jajaja. En fin dude si continuar por todos los giros de la trama, si yuuki piensa que kaname es la victima aqui y como sufre el , la personalidad de yuuki ira cambiando y el encuentro con Zero es seguroo O: se pondra intensa la situacion ñam ñam pendiente el capitulo de sus vidas pasadas y como esto perjudica su presente...el tan aclamado villano aparecera pronto chan chan chan quien sabe los dejo con la intriga (:_


	8. Malos Sentimientos

...

**Capitulo 8: Malos Sentimientos**

Todo lucia diferente ante sus ojos, un color mas nítido era el que apreciaba , claro que notaba la diferencia pero eso no le preocupaba.

Solo podía oír el impacto que hacían sus zapatos en el suelo, era asombroso que lo escuchara tan fuerte incluso como el polvo chocaba con su suela , sacudió su cabeza, vaya que era difícil no distraerse, había hecho caso a lo que su hermano le dijo , la castaña había estado bastante tiempo sola antes de salir de aquella habitación.

**-Señorita…-** le interrumpió la voz de Luciano con un tono dulce y tranquilo a sus espaldas, ella giro con gracia para verle, no dijo nada solo espero a que el joven justificara su estadía ahí

**-Y bien…-**insistió una impaciente castaña con una sonrisa tenue, para su sorpresa las mejillas de su acompañante se tiñeron de un fuerte rojo, lo que ocasiono que se le escapara un risa superficial

**-Me mando a buscarle el señor Kaname-** contesto poniendo sus manos atrás de su espalda mientras agachaba la mirada**-El dispuso que se viesen en el jardín trasero señorita-**

**-Con este sol…-**susurro desganada, debía ser una locura, noto que Luciano llevaba una sombrilla muy femenina en sus manos las cuales aun seguían escondidas detrás de su espalda negó con la cabeza, vaya y decían que ella era le despistada **-Supongo que eso es para mi no?-** rio divertida

**-Claro señorita…tome, dispense mi comportamiento es solo que…-** el joven vampiro parecía debatirse en comentarle algo o no mientras le extendía la sombrilla**- Usted se ve tan diferente…y con diferente me refiero a hermosa, disculpe mi atrevimiento –** dicho eso hizo una pequeña reverencia, si hasta a ella misma se había sorprendido del cambio y en el fondo le gusta

**-Esta bien, incluso a mi me cuesta creer que sea yo –** confeso con un tono dulce tomando en sus manos pálidas la sombrilla, respondió la reverencia con una leve afirmación **–Gracias Luciano…- **sin darle mas tiempo al joven de entablar algún tipo de charla siguió avanzando, tenia tantas dudas y había unos recuerdos que quería comentarle a Kaname, pero no sabia si hacerlo fuera lo correcto _"será mejor que lo investigue por mi cuenta" _ pensó para si mientras abria las enormes puertas de madera que daban al jardín.

La luz le dio de lleno , tanto que tuvo que retroceder algunos pasos, se lo pensó antes de abrir la sombrilla no se supone que fuese de mala suerte hacerlo dentro de una casa, sonrio, claro que a ella eso no le afectaba después de lo que paso no pensó que hubiera mas mala suerte en ello. Abrio la colorida sombrilla mientras avanzaba por la pequeña terraza, Kaname no estaba ahí , asi que bajo por las escaleras laterales .Un enorme laberinto se imponía delante de ella y su hermano la esperaba en la entrada de este.

**-Luce hermosa jovencita Kuran–** pronuncio Kaname con una sonrisa perversa, acercándose inmediatamente a la castaña y sin ningún pudor la tomo de la cintura besando sus labios una y otra vez hasta lograr que Yuuki se sonrojara y apartara la mirada en un gesto delicado, el se limito a tomar sus manos y plantar un beso en una de sus palmas

**-Este lugar es…increíble-**dijo la pequeña por fin, y en verdad le maravillaba, no había tenido tiempo de recorrer la hacienda por obvias razones**-Podemos pasear por el laberinto-** pregunto viendo fijo al hombre que la tenia prisionera mientras acomodaba sus pequeñas manos sobre el pecho de este

**-Claro, si eso deseas-** contesto el deshaciendo el agarre, mientras tomaba su mano y tiraba de ella hacia el hermoso laberinto

**-Kaname…quiero hablar contigo-**menciono mientras caminaba lento, agarrada del brazo de su hermano, el castaño se esperaba aquello era lógico que ella tuviera dudas y el por supuesto se las resolvería, siempre y cuando le favoreciera a el.

**-Adelante yo escucho y me limito a contestar con la verdad-** sonrio de manera cautelosa queriéndose ganar la confianza total de su hermana.

**-Bien, primero que nada…quiero saber que paso con Zero y el Director-** Kaname no pudo evitar querer perforar un arbusto con la sola mención del cazador, odiaba que los labios de Yuuki pronunciaran ese sucio nombre pero tuvo que disimular su enfado

**-Ellos regresaron a la Academia, después de lo que ocurrió-** ella escucho atenta, cierto era lógico aquello que decía su hermano , pero ella quería saber mas sobre su reacción, no tenia muy claro ese momento, quizás su vida con Juri y Haruka, sus padres, si lo había recordado pero el momento de su transformación aun parecía borroso**-Zero intento detenerme, pero tu ya debes saber que eso te hubiera matado, el director lo detuvo y lo saco de la habitación. –**hizo una breve pausa mientras giraban a la derecha tomando otro sendero , Yuuki parecía ida tratando de recordar mejor las cosas-**Kaen tuvo que dormirlo para poder llevárselo, hoy en la mañana me comunique con el, Zero parece que volvió a la normalidad y cumple con sus deberes , tengo entendido que en unos meses deja la Academia para ingresar en el consejo de cazadores-**

La pequeña se trago un grito, no podía mostrarse asi ante Kaname, Zero, cuanto había sufrido al presenciar su transformación…le dolía tanto aquello, que el tiempo sabia, no seria suficiente para sanar aquel corazón, su pecho acogió aquella desesperación , en verdad Zero se había olvidado de ella , todo había vuelto a la normalidad para el . Suspiro recuperando la calma

**-Kaname en cuanto nos sea posible quiero volver a la Academia-** dicho esto el joven la volteo a ver intrigado y con cierta molestia, la castaña se dio cuenta **– Quiero hablar con mi padre, no puedo dejarle asi a unas semanas de acabar el curso, al menos quiero terminar los pendientes, antes de que la Academia Cross cierre- **el la miro atónito, ella quería que la academia cerrara? Acaso estaba escuchando mal

**-Yuuki, pretendes persuadir al director para que cierre la Academia?-** cuestiono Kaname con una sonrisa, aquello le parecía muy acertado y claro que ella tenía en mente los mismos motivos que el.

**-Se desatara una guerra, en cuanto sepan de mi existencia, el primer lugar en el que me buscaran será ahí-** dijo la castaña resolviendo como lograría terminar con todo lo que se venía, era tan complicado, debían buscar el sarcófago de Rido, su tío y sellarlo de alguna manera antes de que este despertara. Tan solo si pudiera hablar con el , ella estaba segura que el tenía que ver en algo con la princesa Anali, supo que era princesa la mujer de sus visiones gracias a Kaname, cuando estuvo bebiendo de su sangre logro ver cosas, aunque fueran muy pocas ayudarían por ahora solo tenía nombre y épocas, eso seria suficiente para que pudiera investigar por su cuenta, quizás su hermano mas adelante pudiera ayudarle.

**-Creo que te complaceré hermana mia-** beso uno de sus hombros descubierto por aquel vestido**- Lo mas prudente seria ir en 1 semana o dos , si gustas yo hablare con el Director y acordaremos cuando es mas prudente-** si lo que el quería era ponerse de acuerdo con Kaen para que sacara a Zero de la Academia con algún pretexto, por nada del mundo quería que el y yuuki se encontraran no aun, no hasta que Yuuki le perteneciera por completo

**-Yo hablare con el Director-** dijo Yuuki decidida no preguntándole, si no afirmando, ella tenia que hacerlo no podía depender de el ni molestarlo tanto , no cuando gracias a ella se desatara una guerra entre vampiros y cazadores, sin mencionar los clanes que intentarían matarla. **– Ahí mucho de lo cual ocuparse, y yo no quiero estorbar hermano, permíteme ayudarte-** le miro dulce y casi suplicante solo quería mantenerse ocupada o mejor dicho mantenerse fuera de la mira de Kaname pues ella tenia mucho que investigar y estándo en la Academia todo seria mas fácil y a la vez sin quererlo complicado

**-De acuerdo, pero tu y yo nos quedaremos por lo menos una semana aquí**- la castaña ya no pudo replicar no debía ser tan dura era lógico que el la extrañara y quisiera estar con ella a solas el mayor tiempo posible, pero eso también la asustaba, que pasaba si Kaname lograba llenar su vida, despojando a un olvido el recuerdo de Zero. La asustaba tanto creer que eso pudiera suceder

**-Por que Rido nos ataco de esa forma…-**cuestiono la joven mientras giraba su sombrilla, distraídamente.

**-Un sangre pura recién nacido, con tanto poder guardado y un alma vieja-** dijo con cautela, viendo cada reacción de la castaña**-Es demasiada tentación para un Vampiro Malévolo ansioso de poder, me doy a entender?- **pregunto el joven entrelazando sus manos con las de ella

A yuuki no se le paso por alto aquello que había dicho, un alma vieja, eso quiere decir que ella tuvo una vida antes de esta y quizás muchas. Era asqueroso que su propio familiar haya intentado devorarla, Rido fue capaz de matar a su propio hermano para intentar su cometido. Kaname siendo un niño se había enfrentado a el con tal de defenderla, su amor por ella era tan infinito, la castaña apretó el agarre de sus manos, cuanto le quería, gracias a el, ella respiraba.

**-Si…lo recordé-**susurro, mientras veía a su hermano sonreír al sentir el apretón que ella le había dado a sus manos**- Yo…esa noche que tú me encontraste, debo confesarte que estuve tan enamorada de ti desde que te vi, fuiste mi héroe…tan inalcanzable el solo fantasear con que tú me amaras dolía, porque sabía que no estaba a tu altura-**rio tontamente mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del joven vampiro.

**-En qué momento, mi amada hermana…-**tomo en sus manos el rostro de yuuki y le miro fijo tanto que ella sintió que su mirada la atravesaba**- En qué momento tú, mi adoración, pusiste tus ojos en ese cazador…-**Yuuki reacciono sorprendida por la pregunta de su hermano, ella no se lo esperaba, se zafo de manera gentil del agarre y le dio la espalda alejándose unos pasos. Su respiración se volvió agitada, que deba contestarle a su hermano.

**-Kaname…Yo…-**agacho la mirada, ser sincera con el, no le quedaba de otra no podía mentirle al menos no en eso, no era justo**-Nunca deje de quererte, porque así tenía que ser…pero Zero, el necesitaba tanto amor y no lo quería, el siempre lo rechazaba cada vez que alguien se portaba amable con el, pero conmigo era diferente pues aunque se mostraba frio nunca me alejaba , esa noche que el llego…- **sonreí con tristeza al recordar ese momento**- supe que me necesitaba ese niño, tenía que ser yo la que le enseñara a amar…me protegía tanto cuando yo sabía que era el, el que necesitaba mi protección , mi amor…- **suspiro mientras sentía los brazos de Kaname envolverla por la espalda, no se movió ni un poco**-No sé en qué momento me enamore de el…en qué momento desee que me digiera que me amaba…-**lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por su pequeño rostro**-Kaname…lo siento tanto…-**murmuro girándose para verle de frente, el no soltó jamás su cintura al contrario la atrajo mas a el.

**-No llores Yuuki-** limpio sus lagrimas con dulces besos, le hervía la sangre, pero sabía que nada de lo que sucedía era culpa de ella**-Yo te perdono, perdono que hayas puesto tus ojos en otra persona que no sea yo- **susurro sobre sus labios con una sonrisa oscura mientras sus manos bajaban por la estrecha cintura de su hermana. Le excitaba tanto hacerla sentir culpable, porque sabía que la castaña estaría dispuesta hacer lo que fuera por su perdón incluso dejar de amar a ese bastardo cazador.

**-Yo, prometo esforzarme por hacerte feliz…-**dijo la castaña sobre los labios de Kaname el cual sonreía con demasiada satisfacción, tenía en sus manos a Yuuki tal y como quería, el vampiro se disponía a reclamar los labios de la joven cuando una explosión a las afueras de la hacienda llamo su atención, Yuuki deshizo el agarre y se mostro tan cautelosa**-Vino de la entrada…-**dijo con claridad Kaname se adelanto sin decir nada y lucia aperecio enfrente de ellos.

**-Llevate a Yuuki, salgan por la parte de atrás-** ordeno el joven vampiro al sirviente quien lucia tan serio, la castaña jamás lo había visto asi, que estaría ocurriendo…esa presencia parecía acercarse, pronto terminaría de derrumbar la entrada a aquella Hacienda.

**-No, Kaname-** pronuncio ella con voz firme**-Yo no me voy de aquí sin ti…-**se acerco a el tomándolo del brazo

**-No te voy a exponer, no quiero que te vean…-** susurro tomando de nueva cuanta el rostro femenino en sus manos **-No soportaría que unos solo de esos sucios te mirara, eres lo mas valioso que tengo, puedes entenderlo?- **ella solo se limito a abrazarlo, no lo iba a dejar eso estaba decidió , no se iria sin el

**-Te esperare.-**sentencio Yuuki, al vampiro no le quedo mas remedio que acceder, eran solo 4 sirvientes los que se habían atrevido a entrar de manera poco Cortez y sabia por que estaban ahí. Beso a Yuuki en la frente y se marcho en un suspiro

**-Debo escoltarla al auto señorita-** la voz de Luciano llamo su atención, ella asintió y sosteniendo fuerte su sombrilla le seguio

**-Es estúpida la manera tan agresiva de entrar a mi Hacienda…-**grito Kaname en el Marco de las puertas cristalinas de la entrada a la Casa**-No se les perdonara la vida por ello-**

**-Señor, usted se encargo de sellarnos la entrada-** murmuro uno de ellos con evidente enfermedad, nivel E, pero que sucio truquito se habían molestado en emplear

**-Por evidente motivo , no quería que personas tan sucias entraran aquí-** siseo enfadado, podía acabar con aquellas vidas, pero sabia que solo los utilizaban de distracción, no pasaba por alto el alboroto que había dentro, no se iba a ensuciar las manos en matar a cada uno, no convenía.

**-Queremos a la Princesa de los Kuran con nosotros- **Hablo el vampiro que los lideraba, el cual había aparecido detrás de Kaname.

**-No la tendrán, ningún rastro de ella quedara aquí-** rio el mayor de los Kuran realmente divertido**-Si me permiten ya ayudaron mucho, con su permiso- **al decir lo ultimo desapareció en cientos de murciélagos.

**-Maldito, nos esta utilizando…-** fue lo ultimo que pudieron decir pues la hacienda exploto en mil pedazos.

Eso había sido demasiado fácil, aunque claro que no tenia planeado destruir la hacienda hasta una semana después, cuando el y Yuuki se fueran a la Academia, pero presentándose esta oportunidad de destruir la hacienda en la que había vivido la princesa Anali , no podía despreciarlo , asi evitaría que su adorada prometida recordara todo, al menos le quedaba mas tiempo y eso le resultaba perfecto.

**-No puede ser…Kaname-** grito Yuuki al ver la explosión, se bajo del carro inmediatamente dispuesta a correr a ese lugar para buscarle, pero no hubo necesidad el caminaba hacia ella con paso demasiado calmado y una sonrisa en su rostro. **–No veo la gracia-** dijo molesta al ver a su hermano divertido mientras el lugar se quemaba.

**-Vamos…siempre había querido remodelar ese lugar, me traia malos recuerdos sabes-** contesto a la pequeña mientras le besaba las manos**- Es hora de que conoscas donde vivimos con nuestros padres-**, yuuki sonrió también, ella en verdad deseaba ver esa casa, el solo recordarla la hacía sentirse tan feliz. Subieron al auto que era conducido por Luciano, mientras la joven observaba el lugar consumirse en llamas, era extraño pero sentía un perdida horrible, no por su ropa , ni nada de eso, era algo mas…como si se hubieran quedado enterrado algo ahí bajo los escombros.

**-Todo bien Yuuki?-** pregunto Kaname viéndola fijamente será que había tenido una visión, en verdad deseaba que no

**-Si…no te preocupes, estaré bien-** susurro apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, tenia repentinamente mucho sueño y su cuerpo pesaba mas de lo normal

**-Estoy perfectamente bien director-**pronunciaba lo mejor que podía, estos últimos días habían sido un verdadero infierno. No quería pensar, no quería dormir porque siempre aparecía ella. Estaba muerto esa era la verdad, el odio le movía y las ganas de matarlos a ambos eran tan fuertes

**-No lo estas Zero, no has hablado sobre lo que paso en ese lugar-** dijo el Director con pesar, estaba tan preocupado por ambos, cierto que Kaname le había hablado y contado que Yuuki despertó por fin con suma conciencia , le alegraba saber que su hija estaba bien y había aceptado todo de la mejor manera, eso era de esperarse **– Y tu manera de actuar, incomoda al alumnado sobre todo a los de la clase Nocturna, no puedes ser tan hostil hijo…-**

**-No soy tu hijo.-** menciono de manera fría, sus ojos no reflejaban otro sentimiento y parecían no ser capaz de trasmitir ninguno. **–Los mataría a todos si pudiera…incluso a los detestable Kuran-**

**-No te permito ese tipo de comentarios, no cuando estas consiente que a quien mas amamos es una de ellos-** el director se levanto del escritorio Zero no podía tener esos sentimientos no podía culpar a Yuuki de lo que había pasado, ella jamás estuvo enterada de nada.

**-Yo no puedo amar a un ser asqueroso como ella, es una sangre pura!-** grito lleno de ira, tirando todo lo que el director tenía en su escritorio su mirada estaba perdida, consumida en el odio**- El me la arrebato y ella jugo conmigo, bajo ese maldito disfraz de humana siempre fue un asqueroso vampiro todo este tiempo , usted lo sabia! Permitió que me enamorara de ella, que diera mi vida por protegerla y amarla. Para que! Si ella era lo que yo mas aborrezco, por una de ellos yo soy un ser despreciable que se alimenta de sangre, por una sangre pura yo perdí a mi hermano! Y Yuuki…mi Yuuki murió…ella esta muerta.-**lagrimas rodaban por la cara del peli plateado, cayó al piso arrodillado mientras apretaba con sus manos su cabeza, parecía que le explotaría, Kaen se arrodillo junto a el y lo abrazo sabia que el le rechazaría pero no importaba, no soportaba ver asi al cazador. No era justo.

**-Zero…Yuuki no esta muerta, ella jamás te engaño-** dijo con sumo cuidado, el peli plateado empujo al director con fuerza parándose, estaba tan cansado y no había tomado ninguna de las pastillas **–entiende, que ella jamás quiso esto-**

**-Ella murió…-**susurro Zero con la cara descompuesta mientras salía de la oficina del director, la luna se asomaba por los pasillos del instituto, se sentía tan vacio, el verla yacer en los brazos de Kuran, sin vida aparente. Estaba tan pálida y sus ojos estaban perdidos en la nada…sin luz. El se la había arrebatado en un dia, cuando por fin se habían decidido a estar juntos. Ella estaba muerta, solo había quedado en ese cuerpo falso una enemiga a la cual no se tentaría el corazón para matarla , junto con su amante, los odiaba…con todas sus fuerzas. La odiaba tanto, por que gracias a ella el había muerto también ese dia. Grito el nombre de su asesina una y otra vez, por que tenia que pasar eso, por que ella, la mujer que amaba con locura, ahora era su mas grande enemigo por que tenia que ser ella la mujer de Kuran.

**-El odio los terminara consumiendo…-**se lamentaba el director en su oficina mientras se quitaba los lentes para descansar los ojos**- eso, no me lo esperaba, esa reacción de ambos…aposte a que su amor era mas fuerte, y para mi pesar, Kaname siempre tuvo razón…hasta donde dañara su avaricia el corazón de mis hijos…-**

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

* * *

N/A: Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado al igual que yo, gracias por sus mensajes me animan a ponerle mas a la historia, se acerca la accion y Yuuki lo sabe, esta vez no le gustara ser la damicela en peligro y nos dara una sorpresa. En cuanto a lo de sus vidas pasas siii ella decidio no decirle nada a Kaname e investigar por su propia cuenta . se poneee genial! ya casiii se va a reencontrar con Zero y veremos que hacen estos dos (: nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

Muchas Gracias por seguir leyendo ! n.n


End file.
